Recordações
by Miuky Haruno
Summary: Seus sentimentos nunca mudaram em relaçao ao jovem Uchiha,o que sakura irá fazer quando o destino colocar ela frente e frente com ele,sera que ela conseguirá proteger a vila?mesmo isso significando ter que lutar contra Sasuke
1. Recordando

_**Recordações**_

Em seu quarto, escuro apenas iluminado pela luz da solitária lua, que por muitas noites foi sua companhia, uma figura feminina, de cabelos rosados, olhos verdes, aparentemente no auge dos seus 16 anos, estava sentada em sua cama abraçando seus joelhos. Lembrava-se da ultima vez que viu seu amado, já fazia aproximadamente quatros anos.

Quatros anos que ele havia a deixado naquele banco, como poderia esquecer essa fatídica noite, em que o jovem de doze anos, cabelos negros, olhos de ônix deixou sua vila para seguir o caminho da vingança.

Tudo por causa da maldita vingança, ela tentou fazê-lo desistir,porem não conseguiu,disse a ele que iria com ele, que ajudaria a ele a concretizar sua vingança, mas tudo que ele fez foi dizer: obrigada.

No dia seguinte acordou no banco e seu amado Sasuke-kun tinha ido embora, levando seu coração, não tinha forças, seu coração apertado, suas lágrimas caiam sobre a face da kunochi de cabelos róseos.

Seu amigo Naruto, irmão jurou que iria trazer seu amigo de volta, pois ele sabia que com a volta de Sasuke, sua amiga Sakura iria finalmente sorrir, mesmo se com a volta de Sasuke isso significasse que ele nunca poderia ocupar o lugar que ele tanto almejava no coração de sua amiga Sakura. Pois tudo que era importante para ele era que sua amiga rosada fosse feliz,ele estaria de certa forma feliz.

Porém as coisas não saíram do jeito que todos desejavam e não conseguiram trazer o Sasuke de volta a Konoha.

Já faz tanto tempo – dizia a bela jovem rosada, uma lágrima solitária caindo em seu rosto.

Sim já fazia muito tempo, Sakura decidiu que não seria mais fraca,e pediu a Tsuname que a treinasse,esforçou-se sempre dando o melhor, tornando-se uma kunochi.

Mesmo após treinamentos, seu coração estava longe de Konoha, tornou-se forte, mas porque apesar de tanto tempo ela nunca pode esquecê-lo?

Seu coração sempre doía ao se lembrar de seu amado Sasuke-kun.

Sim ela já havia encontrado Sasuke, ele havia mudado estava diferente, mais bonito, porem não era o mesmo daquele Sasuke, que partiu, ele estava mudado, ela também estava mudada, estava mais madura, porém mesmo assim não deixou de amá-lo.

Olhava para uma antiga foto que estava em seu quarto, uma foto do antigo time sete, como ela era feliz naquela época, sim ela sorria naquela foto, um sorriso sincero, vindo do seu coração.

Saindo da cama dirigiu-se a janela lentamente, olhou para o céu.

Lá estava à lua sua eterna confidente.

Inclinou-se um pouco sobre a janela, fechou seus olhos, sentiu o vento tocando sua face ainda molhada pelas salgadas lágrimas, o vento brincando com seus cabelos rosados.

Sentia-se um pouco melhor, como se a tristeza estivesse abandonando ela, ainda com seus olhos fechados, Sakura deixava toda a tristeza sair de seu coração por lágrimas, deixando seu coração um pouco mais aliviado.

Nunca esqueceria seu amado Sasuke, mais ela era uma kunochi e não poderia deixar se abater desse jeito, não depois das horas que passou treinando, não depois de todo seu empenho para tornar-se mais forte, ela não podia se abater, não queria mais que achassem que ela era fraca.

Abriu seus olhos aos poucos, levou seus dedos ate o rosto retirando os vestígios de suas lágrimas, viu sua companheira lua, um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

- Eu vou conseguir te trazer de volta Sasuke-kun – disse a rosada

Voltou-se para seu quarto, seus olhos pararam na antiga foto do time sete.

Sakura pegou a foto e levou-a ate seu colo, envolvendo a foto com seus braços, deixou uma lágrima cair, mais essa lágrima era diferente, não era de tristeza, ou de dor, poderia dizer até que era de certa forma uma lágrima de felicidade, fechado os olhos, era como se a tristeza das recordações estivessem passando,como se uma pequena chama estivesse crescendo em seu coração, chamada esperança.

Colocou de volta o retrato em seu lugar.

- Yosh!Chega de se lamentar sobre o passado, vou me tornar mais forte assim eu vou conseguir trazer Sasuke-kun de volta! – disse sorrindo.

"é isso ai! - disse a Inner na posição de Gai-sensei"

Após um banho bem relaxante, Sakura decide ir dormir, afinal de manhã tinha que ir ao hospital.

Sonhou que Sasuke estava de volta a Konoha, junto com seus amigos, fazendo uma missão no time sete, como antigamente.

Um sorriso formou-se em sua face enquanto sonhava, representando um possível futuro, seu coração estava bem mais calmo, após as lágrimas que ela havia derramado.

Yo, minna!

Bom foi minha primeira fic tomara que vocês tenham gostado.

Criticas são bem vindas, sei que ficou tipo meio meloso, mais tomara que tenha ficado legal.

Bom isso que da ouvir musica tipo romântico. ^^

Comentem bjos galera


	2. Sonho?

Uma figura feminina escondida pela escuridão da noite estava debaixo de uma árvore de Sakura.

Como era bom a sensação de tranqüilidade, fazia muito tempo que não tinha tranqüilidade, afinal estava sempre ocupada estudando, era rara as vezes que ela podia ter um tempo só para ela.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, estava inalando o perfume das flores de cerejeira, sentia uma grande paz, era muito reconfortante esta ali.

Derrepente o silêncio é interrompido por um barulho, ela imediatamente fica em posição de defesa, quando derrepente ouve uma voz conhecida:

- Já é tarde você deveria estar dormindo Sakura – disse o intruso

Ela não podia ver muito bem por causa da escuridão, mais sabia quem era afinal era praticamente impossível que ela não reconhecesse a voz do homem que ela sempre amou.

- Eu estava aproveitando a noite, ela esta tão linda - disse ela sorrindo

- Hum – foi tudo que ele disse

- Você também deveria estar dormindo Sasuke-kun – disse ela

- Perdi o sono – disse com uma voz sem emoção

- E o que fez você perder o sono Sasuke-kun? – perguntou ela com um tom de curiosidade.

Vendo que ele não respondia a pergunta, ela decide ir embora para casa, quando estava começando a caminhar ela sente algo impedindo-a.

Sasuke se aproxima de Sakura, levando sua boca ao pé do ouvido dela.

- Você quer mesmo saber o que me tirou o sono Satura? – perguntou Sasuke, dando um sorriso imperceptível no canto do lábio.

Ao sentir a voz de Sasuke próximo ao seu ouvido, ela sente um arrepio percorrer pela espinha, ela fecha os olhos, tentando se acalmar.

Sasuke percebendo o que sua pergunta provocou nela, ele leva novamente a boca ao pé do ouvido dela e fala:

- Não respondeu minha pergunta Sakura – sua voz estava diferente estava com um tom de malicia.

- O...O que fez você perder o sono Sasuke-kun? – pergunta ela com a voz um pouco tremula.

_**Yo Minna-san**_

_**Bem chegou ao final mais um capitulo**_

_**A fic Recordações era uma para ser uma oneshot**_

_**Porem no animespirits onde eu postei ela primeiro me pediram para continuar, e pediram aqui também...**_

_**Por isso decidi colocar mais capítulos...**_

_**Escrevi essa i ouvindo musicas da banda fresno, life house (principalmente esse capitulo)...**_

_**Dedico esse capitulo aos meus primeiros leitores do fanfiction...**_

_**Esse capitulo foi bem pequeno eu sei...**_

_**Mas garoto que tem uma explicação **_

_**Que eu só direi só próximo capitulo...**_

_**Bjos**_

_**Arigato minna-san**_


	3. Sensações

_**Capitulo 3**_

Sua respiração ficava mais e mais acelerada, céus ao som da voz dele ela perdia o controle de si mesma, sua voz sexy, marcante, ouça em seu ouvido era demais para ela resistir, porque ele fazia isso com ela,ele sabia o que ela sentia,sabia que o amava com todo o coração.

Ele por sua vez permanecia atrás dela ainda com os lábios perto de seu ouvido era possível ouvir sua respiração, e isso era terrível, pois fazia com que cada pelo de seu corpo se se arrepia seu coração parecia que ia sair pela sua boca, seu rosto estava violentamente corado, ela estava sem reação, não conseguia falar, as palavras não saiam, e ele por outro lado permanecia parado como se aguarda-se que ela fizesse algo,ela não podia se virar,não ,não podia mesmo ,se ele visse como ele mexia com ela...

"_por kami-sama, se controle Sakura"_

Ela tinha que se controlar, isso, era isso que ela tinha que fazer, mais que diabos, por mais que ela tentava ela não conseguia parar de pensar que ele pudesse beijá-la...

"_o que será que ele quis dizer?"_

Cansado de esperar que ela falasse, ele segurou o braço dela e fez com que ela virasse para encará-lo...

Como ela ficava linda vermelha, ele sorria internamente, era divertido ver a reação dela, como fora estúpido ter rejeitado-a, ter tentado afastá-la dele...

Ela era fraca,quando ele partiu,era como uma boneca de porcelana que poderia quebrar-se ao qualquer toque dele.

Porem ela cresceu ficou forte, sim forte matou Sasori, um Akatsuki...

Ela estava ali em sua frente, ele não podia mais negar a si mesmo, não podia mais negar ao seu coração, queria ela, queria beijá-la, a desejava mais do que tudo, ela era como uma luz no meu da escuridão, ele sabia que ela o amava,mais do que tudo,que esperaria por ele, afinal ela varias vezes declarou-se para ele, dizendo o quanto o amava.

Antes mesmo dele partir ela disse que ajudaria ele em sua vingança, que o apoiaria, que sem ele era como estar sozinha.

Mas ele não podia levá-la, não podia deixar que ela tivesse o mesmo destino dele, ela poderia odia-lo no futuro.

Odia-lo...

Não poderia cogitar essa hipótese, ela era muito importante para ele, queria protegê-la, queria ela a salvo, mesmo não entendendo o quanto ela significava para ele...

Na verdade ele não queria admitir o que sentia, seu ódio,sua sede de vingança o vendava,renegava ao seu coração qualquer laço que poderia prender a alguém.

Mais ele não conseguiu né...

Fez laços com Naruto e com Sakura, laços que ele tentou cortar,abandonar mais eles não deixaram,procuravam ele e não desistiam dele, ele era o vingador será que não entenderam o que isso significava?

Ele não poderia ter nenhum laço emocial com ninguém, não havia futuro certo para ele, nada importava, exceto sua vingança, ele tinha que vingar seu clã, era essa sua missão, e para isso tinha que ter poder, poder que Konoha nunca daria a ele, ele conseguiria o poder não importava o preço o qual pagar.

Mas aquela cobra achou mesmo que ele entregaria seu corpo tão facilmente, provou que ele jamais teria seu corpo, matou-o, e com ajuda do time Hebi, foi atrás de Itachi.

Tudo valeria à pena, tinha vivido com o único propósito de matar seu irmão, não ligava mais para nada, depois disso morreria em **paz**.

Paz há anos ele não sabia o significado dessa palavra, era como se ela fosse um mito,como se só existisse em livros.

Mas quando pensava nela seu coração ficava aquecido, era um sentimento que estava crescendo não entendia o porquê, mais não conseguia esquecê-la.

Ficava imaginando como tudo seria...

E se Itachi nunca tivesse matado seu clã?

Ele poderia ter uma vida normal?

Porem nada disso adiantava a realidade era cruel, e ele tinha que aceitar, assim o destino quis...

Destino?

Ele não acreditava nisso, tudo que acontece é conseqüência das nossas decisões dos nossos atos, nos podemos afetar sim a vida de outras pessoas, ele era a prova disso.

Abandonando seus pensamentos, ele decidiu concentrar na figura que estava ali a sua frente...

Ela ainda continua corada, sua cabeça abaixada, seu cabelo escondia seus olhos, ela içava mais linda sem graça...

Levou seus dedos ate o queixo dela e o levantou, fazendo com que ela o encara se.

Ao sentir os dedos frios dele sobre seu queixo corou ainda mais, como era possível resistir a ele, cada pedaço de seu corpo, reagia ao qualquer toque dele.

Como imaginou ele assim todas as noites, como o desejou assim, gentil, carinhoso, sedutor.

Desde pequena ela era apaixonada por ele.

No começo era apenas uma apaixonite, um amor platônico, não o amava de verdade, ela descobriu que se sentia atraída pelo jeito de ser dele, frio e distante.

Era ate egoísmo seu achar que ele poderia corresponder, ela não sabia nada sobre ele, não o conhecia.

Como todas as garotas ela não foi diferente ela acabou se apaixonando, mais não era amor verdadeiro, não era aquele amor que dizem que dura para sempre.

Porem com o tempo, com a convivência, aquela paixão de criança foi se transformando em algo real, em algo profundo, num sentimento verdadeiro, o que ela sentia já não era mais uma paixonite, era amor de verdade, ela daria a vida por ele, arriscaria tudo por ele,ária tudo que ele quisesse,largaria tudo por ele.

_**Submiçao?**_

Talvez, porem quando se ama você não pensa com a razão, você age com o coração, age por impulso, faz loucuras, coisas sem pensar, aceita coisas que em seu juízo perfeito talvez nunca aceitasse, você tem a necessidade de ver a pessoa amada, de estar perto, de beijar, de abraçar, de amar e demonstrar o quanto o seu amor é sincero.

Muitas vezes tentamos reprimir esse sentimento, tentamos sufocá-lo, enterrá-lo, tentamos esquecê-lo, mais quando ele é muito forte não tem jeito, não há como escapar.

Quando o amor é tão grande que parece que não cabe no seu peito você sente que precisa dizer a pessoa o quanto a ama, você sente a vontade de gritar para todos o que sente porem quando esse sentimento não é correspondido...

É a pior dor do mundo, parece que cravaram um punhal em seu peito, seu coração dói você chora sem parar, seu peito não para de doer, você se pergunta o porquê, muitas vezes perde a vontade de viver, perde a vontade de sorrir, a ferida é tão grande que por mais que você tente curá-la você sente que ela vai sempre estar presente.

Você perde o brilho dos seus olhos, seu coração se contorse todo de dor ao se lembrar da pessoa amada, e por mais que os outros tentem te ajudar, por mais que digam que você vai superar você sente que essa dor nunca vai passar é como uma doença que vai tomando conta de seu corpo você não tem mais forças, nem para chorar, suas lagrimas já secaram, tudo que resta é a dor.

Dizem que o tempo cura tudo talvez seja verdade talvez ele cure tudo mesmo, porem essas feridas irão deixar marcas, cicatrizem, impossíveis de serem retiradas, a pior feria é do coração, pois é invisível ao olho nu,somente quem já amou assim sabe como é.

Toda dor, tudo que sofreu por ele vinha a sua mente,uma parte dela mandava sair dali porem à outra não deixava,dizia para aproveitar qual delas ela deveria seguir?

Optou por escurtar seu coração, olhou nos olhos dele, ela tinha visto um brilho especial neles?

Ele continuava encarando-a admirando a sua beleza.

Sim ela era linda.

Perfeita para ele.

Parecia que os deuses tinham feito ela especialmente para ele.

Não podia mais negar a amava.

**Amor.**

Achou que nunca sentiria isso, porem estava enganado.

Na frente dele estava a única criatura que despertou tal sentimento nele.

Não podia mais se segurar, tinha que tomá-la em seus braços, tinha que proclamá-la sua.

Seu corpo fervia ao cheiro que emana da pele dela, era suave, doce, porem não enjoativo.

_Como seria o gosto de seus lábios vermelhos?_

Tinha que prová-los.

Sentia que enlouqueceria se não a beija-se, se não a toca-se.

A amava ora ,dava para ver pelo rosto e reações dela que o sentimento era recíproco.

Não suportava mais.

Enquanto uma de suas mãos estava no queixo dela fazendo com que ela o olhasse, a outra se dirigia a sua cintura, trazendo ela para mais perto dele.

Seus rostos estavam ficando cada vez mais próximos.

Seu coração acelerava cada vez mais, não conseguia deixar de corar cada vez mais, praguejava mentalmente, ela estava terrivelmente vermelha, parecia que suas pernas estavam enfraquecendo,seu estomago incomodava,era como se borboletas rodopiassem nele, só com a possibilidade do que estava por vir.

Sua pele era sua imaginação ou a mão dele estava em sua cintura?

"_**Céus"**__-_murmurava mentalmente

Aquilo era uma tortura, ele estava fazendo de propósito só podia ser, será que ele não via como ela estava?

E se tivesse percebido aquilo era de propósito?

Ele estava testando-a?

"_**Kuso"**_não conseguia resisti a ele.

Aproximou mais seu rosto ao dela, começou a roçar seus lábios.

Queria aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento, esperou tanto tempo por ele.

Era como se ele pudesse ouvir os batimentos cardíacos dela.

Aqueles malditos olhos ônix.

Parecia que ele podia ler os pensamentos dela

Malditos olhos, como alguém poderia resistir, com ele olhando tão intensamente para ela?

"_**céus" **_

Ele estava roçando os lábios dele nos dela.

Seu coração acelerava sua respiração cada vez mais descompressada.

Apertou mais a cintura dela em seu corpo.

Sua mão foi descendo...

Com o dedo indicador levou aos lábios dela, massageou carinhosamente...

Não deixava de admirar aquela boca avermelhada...

Deixou seus dedos percorrem as bochecha dela que estavam terrivelmente vermelhas...

Como ela ficava linda...

Tortura...

Era isso que ele estava fazendo com ela...

Uma voz muito inconveniente gritava dentro dela para beijá-lo, para agarrá-lo...

Ela ignorou a voz, queria que aquele beijo fosse especial...

Seus dedos começaram a percorrer a trilha do pescoço dela...

Aproximou mais seu rosto dela

Roçou seu nariz na bochecha dela...

Queria saber o cheiro dela...

Seu coração batia a mil...

Sentia que estava preste a ter uma parada cardíaca se continuasse assim...

Levou seu rosto a trilha do pescoço dela...

"_**ele esta..."**_

Não conseguiu formar a frase ele estava...

Queria absorver o cheiro dela...

Seu cabelo tinha cheiro de cereja...

Encostava seu nariz na nuca dela...

Podia sentir a pele dela arrepiada...

Fechava os olhos, desejava que aquilo nunca terminasse...

Como era maravilho estar nos braços dele...

Ela estava com os olhos fechados...

Sua boca atraia-o...

Parecia que estava implorando para que ele a beijasse

"_**perfeita"**_

Era isso que ela era...

Era dele...

Podia sentir isso, assim como ele era dela...

Não conseguia mais resistir...

Aproximou ainda mais seu rosto ao dela...

Ela podia sentir a respiração dele, misturada a dela...

Uniu seus lábios ao dela...

Como eram macios, doces tinham gosto de morango...

Beijava-a com delicadeza...

Queria demonstrar a ela o que sentia...

O beijo começou a ser mais voraz

Porem não deixava de ser romântico...

Sua língua pedia passagem

Ela entreabriu seus lábios...

Ele entendeu o ato como permissão para continuar...

Suas línguas dançam dentro de suas bocas...

Era como se ele tivesse nascido para beijá-la, para tomá-la em seus braços

Estava no céu...

Como ele era perfeito.

Seu beijo fazia com que ela delirasse

Suas pernas não sustentavam mais seu corpo...

Não pensava mais...

Sua racionalidade ia para o espaço...

Não havia mais porquês, duvidas...

Era como o tempo parasse para eles...

_A lua estava mais brilhante, mais bela, iluminava-os,_

_A eterna confidente dos amantes, os protegia deles mesmos,_

_O vento soprava..._

_Balançando os galhos das arvores..._

_As pétalas de sakura pairavam pelo ar..._

_Era como se dançassem _

_O vento as conduzia..._

_Tudo fazia com que o cenário se torna nesse mais romântico..._

Separam-se um pouco

Precisavam de ar...

Ele encostou sua testa na dela

Tentava acalmar sua respiração

Ela ainda permanecia com os olhos fechados

Tinha medo de que se abrisse ela poderia descobrir que tudo era um sonho

Sua mão percorria a cintura dela...

**Yo minna-san**

Mais um capitulo acabou

Caraca esse foi grande 8 paginas de Word...

Bom era para compensar pois o outro foi pequeno

Bem tomara que vocês tenham gostado

Obrigado(a),

Pelas reviews

_**Esclarecendo:**_

_**Bom eu tinha outros planos para essa fic...**_

_**Então nem eu mesma sei como vai terminar**_

_**Porem tudo pode acontecer né**_

_Sei que fiou muito meloso_

_Mas sabe o que é..._

_*com a mão na nuca e sorrindo*_

_Fiquei ouvindo musica romântica ai sabe como é comecei a digitar do nada _


	4. Despertando

_**Notas rápidas:**_

_Fala dos personagens__: Naruto no baka_

_Pensamentos__: __**Naruto no baka**_

_Historia__: _Naruto no baka

_**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**_

_**Despertando**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Aos poucos seus olhos se abriam tentando acostumar-se com a claridade do quarto, o sol clareava o quarto com seus raios que entravam pela janela aberta.

**Tudo foi um sonho?**

Sua mente se recusava a acreditar que tudo havia sido apenas um sonho, um belo sonho, talvez o melhor que tinha tido em tantos anos.

**Era tão real...**

Repetia em sua mente como se fosse um mantra, mais a verdade era que tudo tinha sido um sonho.

Que as caricias, os beijos de Sasuke era apenas um sonho, um doce sonho, que infelizmente tinha que acabar e ela tinha voltar para dura realidade.

Bem era inútil tentar voltar a dormir,ela não podia permanecer na cama e tentar dormir para sonhar com ele,ela tinha uma vida,responsabilidades,seus pacientes dependiam dela,ela tinha um dever a cumprir,não podia mais agir como uma adolescente apaixonada,se ela queria algum dia que reconhecesse ela teria que provar que era digna do cargo que a hokage havia dado a ela.

Suspirando desanimada ela levantou-se de sua cama indo em direção a janela abriu totalmente, a pequenos passos ela foi indo em direção ao banheiro para fazer a sua higiene diária.

Entrando na recepção do hospital de Konoha ela constatou que o melhor para esquecer o sonho era concentrar no seu trabalho.

_Ohayo Sakura-san!_ – cumprimentou uma enfermeira, de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos claro.

_Ohayo Amy-san, o que temos hoje?_ – disse Sakura

_O paciente está com algumas queimaduras, tem uma cirurgia marcada para daqui à 1 hora, algumas fraturas..._

**O dia promete ser bem longo...**

_Yoshi vamos começar... – disse ela_

Papéis, papéis e mais papéis, para onde a hokage olhava só havia papéis, até parecia que eles decidiram invadir sua mesa.

Suspirava cansada, como vida de hokage era duro, bem que ela poderia tirar umas férias né...

Mas Shizune não deixaria,iria ficar no pé do seu ouvido lembrando de que tinha obrigações como hokage.

**Mas porque será que tinha aceito mesmo o pedido para ser hokage?**

A sim tudo por culpa daquele ninja idiota ...

_Naruto..._

Bem já tinha aceitado e não podia voltar atrás ou será que podia?

**Bem pelo menos posso beber sake enquanto trabalho,por falar em sake onde é que ele está?**

_Shizune! TRAGA MAIS SAKE..._

Ronc..

Seu estomago já estava em protestos já era à hora do almoço, então ele poderia parar com o treino e comer ramén no.

Caminhando em direção ao Ichimaru encontrou uma jovem de olhos perolados.

_Yo Hinata-chan_

_y-yo n-na-ru-to-k-kun..._

_Hinata você esta bem?_

_h-hai _

_hum...é que você esta vermelha tem certeza de que não esta doente? _

Ele chegou mais perto da garota, fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse mais vermelho se isso era possível.

_H-hai..na-ru-to-kun..._

_Hinata você quer comer ramén comigo? _– perguntou o loiro sorrindo

_e-eu?_

_Hai eu não estou vendo outra garota aqui..._

_Então você que comer comigo ou não?_

_h-hai naruto-kun..._

Ela estava feliz afinal iria almoçar com Naruto, a tarde não poderia ser mais perfeita. (**N.:**poderia ser sim se o baka se declara-se)

Tirou um pequeno intervalo afinal ela trabalhou sem descansar a manha toda e estava com fome, então recorrer ao habito que pegou com Naruto, o de comer ramen Omo ela estava sempre ocupada não dava muito tempo para preparar algo mais saudável.

Já estava perto da barraca de ramen quando ouviu a voz inconfundível de seu companheiro de equipe.

Deu alguns passou porem deteve-se a tempo quando viu que ele estava acompanhado pela jovem herdeira do clã Hyuuga.

Já não era novidade que Hinata era secretamente apaixonada por Naruto, porem na opinião de Sakura ele era tão idiota que não percebia o ato que praticamente toda vila já sabia que Hinata amava ele, bem quem sabe algum dia Naruto não perceba os sentimentos da jovem.

Sorriu ao ver a cena:

Naruto indo e falando de boca aberta e Hinata respondendo gaguejando e violentamente corada.

Decidiu não interromper o casal e oi em direção a sua casa, estava tão distraída em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que acabou trombando em alguém.

Quando se deu conta já era tarde, os livros que ela carregava caíram e ela provavelmente cairia junto se não fosse alguém ampará-la, quando levantou o rosto para agradecer...

_Vê se olha por onde anda feiosa..._

_Não era possível que de todas as pessoas no mundo ela tinha que trombar justo com ele..._

_Eu sempre olho..._

_Não é o que parece..._

_Humf..._

_Esta pensando demais no seu amado sasuke-kun quem não olha por onde anda..._

_Não é da sua conta Sai..._

_Nossa esta tão bravinha feiosa..._

_Sai vê se enxerga..._

_Ta na TPM é? _

_TPM é..._

_Olha a boca feiosa..._

_Ora seu..._

_Você não vai querer que achem que você tem boa suja né..._

_Sai vê se me esquece..._

_Não dá... sua feiúra impossibilita_

_Sai eu estou te avisando..._

Ele chegou mais perto dela, a aproximação de seus corpos era evidente...

**O que ele esta pensando em fazer?**

_Sai se afasta..._

_E se eu não quiser..._

_Você vai se arrepender..._

_Hum..._

Chegou mais perto dela, com isso ela tenta dar um passo para traz porem foi impedida, pois ele rapidamente colocou sua mão na cintura dela impedindo que ela se afastasse dele, olhava para o rosto dela.

**Mais que diabos ele pensa que esta fazendo?**

_Sai me larga agora..._

_Hum..._

_Sai me larga eu estou te avisando...me larga se não..._

_Se não o que?_

_Se não eu vou te bater..._

Em resposta a ameaça dela ele pressionou mais o corpo dela ao dele...

Ele não sabia o porquê de fazer aquilo, era como se ele não tivesse controle sobre o próprio corpo, mais tinha que admitir que estava gostando...

Ele gostava de vê-la irritada, era engraçado ver as reações dela, porem agora o rosto dela estava com um misto de raiva e incredulidade, talvez porque jamais esperasse um ato desse vindo da parte dele, na verdade nem ele.

_Sai...me solta..._

Ela tentava se soltar dele, porem por mais que tentasse ela não conseguia, onde estava a força sobre-humana que ela havia conseguido com os treinamentos que fez com a godaime.

A resposta dessa pergunta era: ela simplesmente não conseguia reagir, era como se toda sua força se esvaísse de seu corpo, e o pior estava acontecendo...

**Não pode ser eu estou corando?**

Suas bochechas ficavam levemente coradas, oras não era possível que ela estivesse gostando né, afinal ela amava o Sasuke e não sentia nada pelo Sai, então porque diabos ela estava corando?

Ele percebeu o nervosismo dela, então a soltou.

_Nossa feiosa não sabia que você tinha uma queda por mim _– disse sorrindo

_Ora seu..._

_Calma foi brincadeira..._

_Você me paga Sai..._

_Não precisa ficar tão irritada ..._

_Sai...- _disse numa voz ameaçadora

_Xau feiosa... Vê se olha por onde anda..._

Disse ele deixando ela sozinha sem saber o que havia acontecido.

**Maldito Sai você me paga...**

_Kuso tenho que voltar pro hospital e nem almocei..._

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

**Yo minna**

O capítulo f icou bem maior né?

Bem até o próximo capítulo...

Ja né


	5. Perdas

**Aviso:**

A fic foi atualizada, sendo assim os capítulos sofreram mudanças, creio eu que para melhor, espero que gostem da mudança...

Apartir desse capitulo terei ajuda do **ne-kun** para reescrevê-los

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Legendas:**

_História_**: **Naruto no baka

_Pensamento dos personagens_**:**** Naruto no baka**

_Fala dos personagens_**:** - _Naruto no baka_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Perdas**

_**Capítulo 5**_

_- Idiota, cretino, imbecil, filho da mãe..._

_- Algum problema Sakura-san?_

_- Iei nenhum só estou pensando alto Amy..._

Como ele se atrevia aquele branquelo, esquelético, insinuar que ela sentia alguma coisa por ele, ela jamais sentiria algo por ele, se ela não sentiu pelo Naruto não iria começar iria começar a sentir nada por ele.

"**Cretino mais ele ainda me paga pelo que fez eu não esqueci..."**

"**E ainda fica sorrindo daquele jeito como se nada tivesse acontecido..."**

Já havia passado uma semana desde que aconteceu mais na mente de Sakura não importava quanto tempo passasse ela não se esqueceria ela iria fazer com que ele pagasse, iria fazer implorar aos pés dela perdão, iria bater tanto nele, iria torcer o pescoço dele, ela ia ensiná-lo a nunca mais brincar com ela, exagero?Pode até ser porem sua inner gritava por vingança.

Sua aura assassina aumentava cada vez que pensava em vários métodos de tortura que ela iria aplicar em Sai, um sorriso sádico brotava em seus lábios.

Na sala da Hokage

A hokage sentada em sua cadeira,sua mesa repleta de relatórios ,seu rosto transparecia cansaço,estava bebendo o seu sake como sempre,porem pelo incrível que pareça ela estava trabalhando...

(_**tsu: **_ei eu sempre trabalho /_**aut: **_a gente finge que acredita... /_**tsu: **_ora sua pirralh.../_**aut**_: voltando a historia...)

_- Shizune..._

_- hai Tsuname-sama..._

_- convoque Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto e Jiraya_

_- hai... _- elasai da sala, deixando a hokage sozinha...

Tempo depois, reunidos na sala da hokage, Sakura, Jiraya e Naruto se reúnem com a Godaime

_-recebemos informações de que Sasuke Uchiha matou Orohimaru... -_informa a hokage

Naruto não demonstra surpresa pela noticia, pois ele tinha certeza que Sasuke não iria deixar Orochimaru dominar seu corpo

-_porque não formamos um grupo para ir atrás de Itachi Uchiha?_-propõe a Tsunade -... _já que Konoha esta em uma missão de ir trás da Akatsuki e com isso será possível encontrar Sasuke,já que ele esta procurando seu irmão..._-conclui ele (**ne-kun**:deu até medo do Naruto...OO)

_-podemos fazer uma formação de dois times para compor uma equipe, um o time sete (composto no momento de Yamato, como líder, Sai, Sakura e Naruto) e outro time composto, por mim como líder, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka com Akamaru.._. - sugestiona ele

Depois que iniciaram as buscas por Itachi, Kakashi usa seus Ninkens para separar o grupo e usar o faro dos cães para rastrear Itachi.

Sakura juntamente com dois Ninkens de Kakashi rastreia o cheiro de Sasuke até uma cidade, onde ela cruza com Karin, enquanto isso...

Yamato, Naruto, Hinata e um dos Ninkens são atacados por Kabuto, que traz um "Bingo-Book" dos membros da Akatsuki, ele revela que Sasuke realmente matou Orochimaru, mais que ele (Kabuto) incorporou partes do corpo de Orochimaru e segundo o que Hinata diz que o corpo dele esta tomado por 30% pelo Orohimaru.

_----_

Em outro lugar longe de Konoha... (**ne-kun**: daqui em diante irei seguir o mangá)

Os membros da Akatsuki se reúnem...

_-o que aconteceu com Kakuzu e Hidan_ – pergunta Kisame notando a ausência deles

_-ambos estão mortos_- responde Pain

Kisame fica surpreso e começa a tirar sarro

_-gostaria de saber quem matou "os irmãos zumbis"-_debocha ele

_-pare de ficar debochando Kisame,os responsáveis pela morte deles foram Hatake Kakashi,Uzumaki Naruto e uma tropa de Konoha_ – diz Pain repreendendo –o

_-hum... então eles são muito fortes,pois já derrotaram até o Deidara_ -diz Tobi

_-cala a boa Tobi, se você não quiser experimentar o poder dos explosivos_ – diz Deidara irritado

Tobi começa a tirar sarro e fica rindo

_-paciência é uma virtude, mas tem seus limites_... – responde Tobi

_-... sua paciência Deidara é como seus explosivos e esta preste a explodir_- termina ele

Deidara tenta atacar Tobi, porem Pain impede

_-Deidara se você não quiser que Tobi tenha razão sobre o que disse então e´melhor calar sua boca_ - repreende ele

Deidara fica irritado, porém decide ficar quieto, Tobi continua rindo, então Pain manda ele não exagerar e ter respeito pelos veteranos

_-desculpe... -_diz Tobi com seu braço levantado

-_então como vamos pegar os membros restantes com as mortes de vários membros_?-pergunta Kizame

Ao notar que Pain fica em silencio ele decide mudar de assunto

_-vamos começar o selamento do Yonbi o mais rápido o possível..._

_-Orochimaru também morreu... -_informa Pain

Por Orochimaru ser um membro que deixou a Akatsuki a mais de dez anos, Kisame alivia-se por não ter mais que procurá-lo

_-quem matou ele?deve ter sido alguém muito forte_... -questiona Kisame

_-quem matou foi Uchiha Sasuke_... -responde Pain,deixando Itachi surpreso

Deidara fica nervoso por não ter matado Orochimaru e Kizame fica surpreso e parabeniza Itachi pelo irmão que ele tem.

Porem Zetsu interrompe, dizendo que Sasuke reuniu algumas pessoas, que podem causar problemas para a Akatsuki

_-quem são essas pessoas?_ -pergunta Kisame

_-você também os conhecem Kisame, já que foi um dos irmãos Houzuki de Kigakure no Sato... _-diz Pain

Kisame percebe que Pain esta falando de Suigetsu

-_Juugo do Tenpin esta com eles_... -continua Pain

_-Itachi,Kisame tomem cuidado,pois Sasuke quer encontrar Itachi_...-adverte ele

_-Espero que todos mantenham sigilo sobre as informações da Akatsuki, pois se Sasuke descobrir demais pode interferir nos planos da Akatsuki... -_alerta Pain a todos

_-Kizame quem é Suigetsu? _– pergunta Deidara interessado

Kisame começa há contar um pouco sobre a vida de Suigetsu, fazendo com que Deidara ficasse feliz de ouvir aquilo...

_-vou testar a força do time Hebi.._. -diz Deidara

_-já que terminamos as missões não precisamos ir mais... -_diz Tobi

_-vamos Tobi... _-manda Deidara

Mesmo nervoso Tobi segue seu sub-sensei...

Um tempo depois (**ne-kun**: não irei narrar a luta de Sasuke contra Deidara ok)

No ponto de encontro, Zetsu aparece

_-Deidara se matou, se transformando numa bomba gigantesca_- informa ele

Kisame fica inconformado por perder outro membro da organização

_-quem o derrotou?_- pergunta Itachi

_-foi Sasuke... _- responde Zetsu

Itachi extreme-se um pouco e então ele usa seu olha penetrante...

_-... ele também morreu_..-continua Zetsu

Itachi abaixa a cabeça e não diz nada

_-Deidara deve ter se matado para matar Sasuke... _-diz Kisame

-_vocês deveriam serem gratos a Deidara, pois ele eliminou o problema... -_diz Pain

_-alguém esta faltando_... -nota Kisame

_-aparentemente Tobi também morreu..._ -responde Zetsu

-_embora Tobi fosse bom em correr seria impossível ele escapar da área de destruição do jutsu de Deidara... -_lamenta-se Kisame

_-para um homem como Tobi é fácil de conseguir, mas não igual à Deidara... -_diz Pain

-_Tobi tinha a habilidade de conseguir animar uma organização sombria... -_ironiza Kisame

Pain se retira dizendo que estava de luto pela morte de Deidara...

Todos desaparecem exceto Itachi que fica em silencio...

Kabuto revela ele pretende superar seu mestre e se tornar mais poderoso que ele, Naruto o ataca e tenta prende-lo só que ele ataca um bunshin e Kabuto diz que quando estiver dominando completamente os poderes de Orochimaru ele ira lutar com Naruto. Mas até lá ele ira se vingar por Orochimaru e ira matar primeiro Uchiha Sasuke, logo após isso usa seu Shunshin no Jutsu e desaparece.

Todos os integrantes da equipe de busca se dirigem ao local onde ocorreu a batalha entre Sasuke e Deidara, onde Kiba consegue captar o odor de Sasuke.

Sakura começa a perseguir Karin...

Nessa perseguição Karin consegue através de partes de roupas com o cheiro de Sasuke, atrapalhar as buscas

Logo depois...

Kisame e Itachi saem do jutsu e ainda continua chovendo fora da caverna onde estavam...

Então derrepente Itachi sai da caverna e senta-se na chuva e começa a olhar para o céu...

Kisame fica com certo receio de falar, olha para Itachi que esta na chuva, ele aparentemente estava chorando...

_-foi uma pena o que aconteceu com Sasuke... -_diz Kisame tentando consolar Itachi

_-... agora apenas você Itachi é o sobrevivente dos Uchiha...-_continua ele

_-há outro membro que ainda esta vivo.._. -diz Itachi,porém quando ia falar a chuva para repentinamente...

Mais tarde ele descobre que Sasuke continua vivo...

Uzumaki Naruto usa então Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para ampliar as buscas, e encontra Uchiha Itachi.

Um tempo depois Itachi encontra-se com Naruto...

Itachi o prende em um Genjutsu, onde Naruto tenta agarrá-lo, porém ele se livra de seus kages bunshins com muita facilidade, antes que Naruto reaja dentro do genjutsu de Itachi, ele diz que quer somente conversar e não brigar com ele.

_-porque você se importa tanto com Sasuke?-_pergunta Itachi a Naruto

_-porque ele é como um irmão que você jamais foi... -_responde Naruto

Itachi não se abala ao ouvir isso...

_-o que você faria se Sasuke tentasse destruir Konoha?- pergunta ele para Naruto-... pois Sasuke pode ser facilmente manipulado_...-continua ele

_-eu deteria Sasuke sem matá-lo e salvaria a vila... _-revela Naruto

_-você só tem idéias infantis... -_diz Itachi

_-eu nunca volto com minha palavra... -_diz Naruto lembrando-se do que Jiraya disse

Itachi sorri de alegria e da parte do seu poder a Uzumaki Naruto

_-espero que você nunca precise usar.._. -diz Itachi

Naruto não entende o que ele quis dizer com isso e começa a gritar para Itachi lutar com ele, pois ele é um jinchuuriki...

_-tenho um outro compromisso e preciso ir... -_diz Itachi

Então ele usa seu clone de corvos e some, como um Shunshin no jutsu

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yo minna agradecemos a paciência,

Atualizamos a fic e reescrevemos ela

Creio que ela ficou bem melhor

Decidimos seguir o mangá,sendo assim a fic haverá semelhanças com o anime...

Não mudarei o final da fic


	6. Aviso

Desculpem a demora nos capítulos porém tenho bons motivos pela demora:

-1ª a fic esta sendo atualizada ela ganhara mais um capitulo sendo que esse capitulo ficará no lugar do capitulo 6,apartir do novo capitulo 6 a fic seguirá o mangá

-2ª falta de PC,estava a alguns dias no conserto

-3ª como ganhei mais um colaborador alem do meu amigo ne-kun,a fic ficou um pouco diferente,porém terá o mesmo final que eu pretendia quando comecei...

Mais uma vez desculpem a demora ....

Os capítulos estão sendo atualizados e reescritos...

Eles seguiram o mangá apartir do capitulo 5

Espero que não tenham ficado muito chateados comigo

E que gostem da mudança

Já ne minna


	7. Passado

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_**Nota rápida:**_

Os capitulos estao sendo atualizados e reescritos, seguindo o mangá, esperamos que vocês gostem

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_**Legenda:**_

_Fala dos personagens__: - Naruto no baka_

_Naruto gritando_: _**-naruto no baka**_

_Pensamento dos personagens_**: "Naruto no baka"**

_Historia_: destroços por toda parte...

**Flash Black**

_Nota da autora_: _(__**aut**_**:** o mangá ta foda ^^)

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

**Passado**

_Capítulo 6_

Após a saída de Yamato, Sai Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Shino, Kiba com Akamaru (**aut: **coloca logo a cambada toda de Konoha. pow), para procurar por Uchiha Itachi, Jiraiya volta ao gabinete de Tsunade com novas informações sobre o paradeiro do líder da Akatsuki.

_-então comece a falar logo Jiraiya-_ ordena a hokage

_-calma Tsunade,só contarei tudo em uma mesa de um bar onde costumamos beber juntos...-_explica ele

No bar...

_-o líder da Akatsuki encontra-se em Amegakue no Sato, que esta em uma guerra civil... - _conta ele

_-... e o líder da Akatsuki é o líder de uma das facções...-_continua

_-... eu irei me infiltrar em Amegakure no Sato para averiguar se essa informação é realmente verdadeira...-_concluiu ele

Tsunade fica muito preocupada e proíbe Jiraiya de ir sozinho, porem ele consegue convencê-la.

Ele se despede dela, ela fica desolada e extremamente preocupa, pois se um shinobi (ninja) é o líder de uma organização como a Akatsuki ele com toda a certeza são realmente fortes.

_-fique atenta com os membros da Anbu,Tsuname...-_alerta Jiraiya antes de partir

Um tempo depois...

Jirauya consegue infiltrar-se em Amegakure no Sato, após saindo da boca de um pequeno sapo, graças ao seu jutsu _Gama Daira Kage Ayatsuri no Jutso._

Porem um membro da Akatsuki sente que alguém esta obstruindo sua chuva, um intruso...

"**Jiraiya"**

Jiraiya arma uma armadinha para captura um habitante de Amegakure no Sato, ele invoca Gama Henge, um sapo que transforma-se em uma casa...

E quando dois habitantes de Amegakure no Sato entram na falsa casa, Jiraiya entao se revela e Gama Henge retorna a sua forma de sapo e entra dentro de um rio.

--

Nesse momento, o Akatsuki que detectou Jiraiya manda sua parceira ir atrás dele.

Ela utiliza seu jutsu Origami Dai Bunretsu para se transformar em vários papeis e assim voar para averiguar o que esta acontecendo na região.

---

Dentro do estomago do Gama Henge...

Jiraiya utiliza torturas um pouco diferentes do convencional

Ele faz cócegas com uma pluma, porem ele viu que esse método não funcionava para obter informações sobre Pain

Então Jiraiya recorre a outro método...

Ele então decide transformá-los em sapos com o Ninpou – Kaeru no Jutso

Quando um deles se transforma em sapo, o outro rapidamente diz tudo o que ele sabe sobre Pain

_-Pain mora na mais alta torre do lado oeste de Amegakure no Sato, mas ninguém nunca o viu, todas suas ordens são dadas por meio de seus mesageiros... -_diz ele

_-... Pain venceu a guerra civil que ocorria em Amegakure no Sato,e matou Hanzou,,o antigo líder de Amegakure no Sato _(aquele que nomeou Jiraiya,Tsunade e Orochimaru como Sannins)...-continua

_-... Pain matou qualquer ligação de Hanzou,apagando assim sua existência,como punição 'divina',pois ele se considera um 'deus'...-_conclui ele

--

Pain abre uma porta oculta que revela seis corpos de pessoas com mantos da Akatsuki...

--

Como nenhum dos dois capturados de Jiraiya não iriam alar mais nada,ele manda Gama Henge para Konohagakure no Sato (Konoha)

Ele vai até uma parede e abre um portal que o leva a uma espécie de monte dos sapos, onde ele invoca Gama Quii, que é uma espécie de sapo pergaminho e coloca nele a chave para o Hakke no Fuuin Shiki.

_-se algo acontecer a mim, você deve se confiar em Uzumaki Naruto... -_diz Jiraiya a Gama Quii

Jiraiya usa seu Gama Daira Kage Ayatsuri em um de seus prisioneiros, para poder andar despercebido...

Porem Konan percebe e o segue com precaução. logo depois ela avisa Pain que o intruso é Jiraiya .

Pain (com outro corpo) refere-se à Jiraiya como seu sensei e manda Konan atrás dele e quando ela tiver oportunidade é para ela matá-lo.

--

Konan ataca Jiraiya com seu Origami Shuiken no Jutsu e Jiraiya inunda ela de óleo com seu Gama Yu Dan.

Inutilizando os seus origamis, logo depois ele prende ela com seu cabelo usando o Rangi Shigami no Jutsu...

Então ele começa a se lembrar da época da guerra entre Konoha no Sato e Amegakure no Sato.

**Enquanto Jiraiya,Orochimaru e Tsunade estavam no final de uma batalha,uma criança de Ameagakure no Sato,pede a eles um pouco de biscoito**

**Jiraiya da um pacote a criança,quando ele faz isso a criança chama dois amigos,Konan e Nagato, dizendo que aquele homem não era mau.**

**Tsunade já irritada manda eles embora, porem a criança pergunta se eles são shinobis (ninjas) de Konohagakure no Sato e se eles poderiam ensina-los ninjutsus.**

**Konan entrega á Jiraiya um origami de flor feito com a embalagem do biscoito**

**Orochimaru então sugere matá-los e acabar logo com isso, porem Jiraiya diz que irá ficar, pois ensinará a eles ninjutsus**.

**Nagato era uma criança muito sensível, mas Yahiko (a criança que abordou os Sannin) diz que ele é muito arco e que ele tem que virar um homem**

**Porem Jiraiya diz que no futuro as nações se entenderão e ficarão em paz e tudo ficara bem**

_**-isso é besteira, pois para que eles se entendam tem de sofrer como eles sofreram... -**_**diz Yahiko**

_**-... eu mudarei tudo isso e protegerei todo mundo...-**_**promete ele**

**Momentos depois Konan entra na sala gritando que Nagato e Yahiko estão em perigo, porem quando Jiraiya chega ao local vê um shinobi (ninja) de Iwagakure no Sato morto no chão.**

**Então ele vê algo aterrorizador nos olhos de Nagato, o Rin´negan, o mais poderoso de todos os Doujutsus.**

**Após isso Jiraiya decide que irá ensinar jutsus a eles,ensinando a como liberar o chakra.**

**Depois do treino Jiraiya vê Nagato chorando na varanda**

_**-quando eu vi aquele homem machucando Yahiko eu fiquei com muita raiva e acabei perdendo o controle... -**_** diz ele ao Sannin**

_**-eu não sei se o que você fez foi certo ou não, porem Yahiko só esta vivo por sua causa... -**_**conforta-o**

_**-tudo que eu mais quero é proteger meus amigos... -**_**diz Nagato**

**Durante o treino os três atacam um Kage Bushin de Jiraiya **

**Yahiko com um Suiton: Mizu Rappa**

**Konan com um Kami Shuriken**

**...e Nagato com seu poderoso Fuuton: Reppushou **

**E consegue derrubar o Kage Bushin de Jiraiya**

**-bom o treinamento acabou e todos vocês amadureceram muito principalmente você Nagato... - diz Jiraiya**

Jiraiya diz a Konan que logo após que ele oi embora ele começou a ouvir os nomes dos três e que todos os que se envolviam com eles acabavam sendo mortos

_-você não imagina o que nos passamos sensei... -_diz Konan

_-o que a Akatsuki esta fazendo é errado... -_diz Jiraiya

Nesse momento surge Pain

_- essa é sua opinião... -_diz ele ao Sannin

_- o que aconteceu com vocês três?_ – pergunta Jiraiya

_-você é somente um estrangeiro e deve morrer... -_diz Pain - _...Konan recue...-_ordena ele

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Yo minna acabou mais um capitulo

Então queremos saber ficou bom?

Vocês gostaram?

Como já avisamos antes nós reescrevemos os capítulos 5 e 6

Decidimos seguir o mangá para içar mais interessante

Então espere que a fic terá muitas cenas de luta


	8. A Morte do Sannin

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

**Nota:**

Os capítulos estão seguindo o mangá

Pedimos desculpas antecipadas por qualquer erro ortográfico que tenha passado despercebido pelo Word

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

**Legenda:**

Fala dos personagens: _- Naruto no baka_

Pensamento dos personagens: **"naruto no baka"**

Comentário da autora: (**aut**: caraca o Pain e´ foda)

Comentário do revisor: (**ne-kun**:algumas partes da luta provavelmente irão ser narradas...ok?)

Bem vamos a fic

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

**A morte do Sannin**

Capítulo 7

Pein começa a atacar Jiraiya, usa uma técnica de invocação (Kuchiyose no Jutsu): Kuchiyose * Dai Cani, onde ele invoca um crustáceo gigante que lança um Jutsu Suiton que lava todo o óleo de Jiraiya, mas Jiraiya usa seu Rangi Shigami no Jutsu para destruir a invocação e para prender Pein.

_-o que aconteceu com Yahiko? _- Jiraya pergunta à Pain

_-esse cara morreu há muito tempo-diz_ Pain

- _o que aconteceu com você, Nagato, para se tornar o que é hoje? _- Jiraya pergunta

_- muitas mortes o fizeram amadurecer, e que com a dor da morte até uma tola criança pode se tornar um homem_... - responde Pain

_-... Nessa vida de dor ele continuou a amadurecer e se tornou um deus... -_continua Pain

(**ne-kun**: algumas partes da luta provavelmente irão ser narradas... ok?)

Pain revela seu objetivo em capturar todos os Bijuus, ele planeja criar um Kinjutsu que acabará com um país em um só ataque, ele diz que esse é o jeito mais rápido de acabar com os conflitos, dar armas para as nações se destruírem instantaneamente, dizendo que as pessoas, os países o mundo ira conhecer a verdadeira DOR.

Pain então usa outra invocação para se libertar (Kuchiyose * Camaleon Chimera), uma espécie de camaleão que pode ficar e tornar seu invocador invisíveis, com isso Jiraiya também invoca alguém para ajudá-lo, Gamaken, um sapo gigante que possui uma lança e um poderoso escudo.

_-não posso perder tempo com ataques fracos, eu irei para o Modo Eremita invocando os Gama Ni Dai Sannin _- diz Jiraiya

Porém antes de fazer isso à invocação de Pain se torna, e à Pain invisíveis, vendo isso Jiraiya decide fazer uma barreira para detectar Pain, e Pain ao perceber que será atacado recorre a uma invocação de ataque (Kuchiyose * Cerberus), um cão de várias cabeças que cada vez que Gamaken o ataca ele se multiplica, ele então se divide em vários cães e ataca Jiraiya, Pain troca novamente de invocação recorrendo agora a uma invocação de ataque aéreo (Kuchiyose * Pterodactylus), mas Gamaken defende o ataque com seu escudo, Jiraiya estranha o fato de Pain, um Shinobi (Ninja) que pode usar qualquer Ninjutsu, usar somente técnicas de invocação, nesse instante Pain recorre a mais uma invocação (Kuchiyose * Dai Taurus), um touro que acerta em cheio Gamaken e Jiraiya, jogando-os contra parede, mas algo joga a invocação longe.

Jiraiya invoca os Gama Ni Dai Sannin e assim entra em sua forma absoluta, o Sannin Mode.

_-onde estão os olhos com o Rin'negan?_ - Fukasaku e Maw (os Gama Ni Dai Sennin) perguntam à Jiraiya

_- ele está oculto devido a uma de suas invocações...- _diz Jiraiya

_- se trata de um camaleão...- _deduz Maw

Ela então utiliza sua língua para detectar Pain e aprisioná-la, Fukasaku usa um jato de óleo para rasgá-la ao meio,

_- ele já foi um aluno seu... - _diz Jiraiya

Os Gama Ni Dai Sannin olham o Rin'negan - _ele pode ser a criança da profecia... -_sugestiona eles

Pain agora invoca duas pessoas com mantos da Akatsuki, e surpreendentemente eles também possuem o Rin'negan. Jiraiya vendo que a batalha ficou mais perigosa resolve usar seus Senjutsus.

Pain então lança um ataque frontal à Jiraiya, com um poderoso chute, mas Jiraiya, com seu Sannin Mode, bloqueia o chute com seu braço

_-vou acabar com você...-_diz Jiraiya

Ele usa o seu Senpou - Goemon, mas um dos Pein absorve todo o óleo de Jiraiya, tendo isso acontecido Jiraiya o ataca com seu Chou Oodama Rasengan, mas ele absorveu todo o Chakra, nisso o outro Pain tenta atacar Jiraiya, mas Fukasaku usa uma Kemuridama para cegar o Pein, mas ele mesmo cego temporariamente bloqueia de costas o ataque de Jiraiya, Jiraiya então usa seu ataque mais abrangente o Senpou – Kebari Senbon, mas Pein bloqueia o ataque usando uma invocação (Kuchiyose * Panda).

_- toda vez que nós atacamos o ponto cego de um Pain ele consegue bloquear, e sempre há outro Pain olhando de outro ângulo... -_Fukasaku diz à Jiraiya

Jiraiya precisando pensar em uma estratégia faz uma retirada, mas Pain já sabe onde ele está,

-_ os Pain devem compartilhar o mesmo campo de visão, ou seja, é como estar sentado em uma sala de monitoramente olhando a três câmeras com ângulos diferentes _- Fukasaku diz à Jiraiya

_-a estratégia é separá-los, e Genjutsu é o único Jutsu que funcionará com Pain_ - diz Jiraiya

Fukasaku e Maw então decidem fazer seu Genjutsu Prisão das Almas, porem como ele exige muita concentração e preparo Jiraiya então teve que prepara uma estratégia: como um dos Pain só usa Jutsu de absorção Jiraya, iria cegá-lo com o fogo de um Jutsu Katon, como um estaria com os olhos fechados, só sobraria o outro e Jiraiya então os pegas com o Yomi Nama e com o seu Sannin Ryuu.

O Genjutsu Prisão das Almas é ativado e consegue prender os três Pain,com eles presos no Genjutsu Jiraiya os mata com uma espada invocada.

Mas Jiraiya acaba ficando distraído e é atacado por um quarto Pain e acaba perdendo um dos braços

Agora Pain possui seis corpos,incluindo também os três mortos,que segundo Fukasaku devem ter sidos ressuscitados por um outro Pain com um Jutsu Medico.

Então Jiraiya reconhece um dos rostos de Pain

**Yahiko**

Nesse instante ele percebe que nenhuma das faces é a de Nagato, e então ele fica confuso

_-você é o Yahiko? _–pergunta Jiraiya

-_todos nós somos Pain, somos deus... -_responde ao Sannin

Jiraiya é ferido por uma estranha lança de um dos Pain, e ao olhar para face dele Jiraiya reconhece ele, como um shinobi (ninja) do Clã Fuuma com quem ele já tinha lutado

_- Maw vá embora, leve com você um dos corpos de Pain, o que está morto (o do Clã Fuuma), para Konohagure no Sato (Konoha), eu cuidarei dos outros Pain.._. -diz Jiraiya

Maw vai embora e leva o corpo, Jiraiya e Fukasaku começam a atacar os cincos Pain que ainda restam, e então Jiraiya reconhece eles

Todos são shinobis (ninjas) com quem Jiraiya cruzou durante sua jornada

Então Jiraiya descobre a verdadeira identidade de Pain, mas nessa hora ele é atacado por todos eles e fica mortalmente ferido e desmaia

Mas lembrando-se de Naruto e do seu Nindou (Caminho Ninja)

Que é nunca desistir, ele consegue recobrar a consciência e escreve com seu Chakra nas costas de Fukasaku um código e o manda até Konohagakure no Sato

Pain o mata definitivamente e jogo o corpo de Jiraiya no mar

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Yo

Acabou por hoje gente

No próximo capitulo:

O reencontro de Sasuke e Itachi


	9. Reencontro

**Notas rápidas**:

Os capítulos estão seguindo o mangá

No final do capitulo terá informações sobre a Akatsuki e seus integrantes

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

**Legenda:**

Fala dos Personagens: _- Naruto no baka_

Pensamento dos personagens: **"Naruto no baka"**

Historia: Sasuke estava numa caverna...

Comentário da autora: (**aut**: Itachi-kun...*chorando*)

Comentário do revisor: (**ne-kun**: pena que ele se foi né?)

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

**Reencontro dos irmãos Uchiha**

Capítulo 8

Sasuke estava numa caverna quando ele vê um vulto aproximando-se.

_-quem esta ai... -_pergunta ele ao vulto

Então o vulto começa a se aproximar e a sua identidade é revelada

_-Itachi... -_murmura ele,ao ver seu irmão que estava com um corvo em seu braço

Sasuke ativa seu sharingan, seus olhos demonstravam todo seu ódio.

Itachi fica surpreso, pois Sasuke estava mudado, tinha crescido muito.

_-vê se não vai perder o controle dessa vez... ototou...-_ provoca ele

_-você não sabe nada sobre mim... -_diz Sasuke

Então Itachi olha para o lado e Sasuke aproveita e usa seu Chidore Nagashi e consegue acertar o peito de Itachi

_-o ódio me tornou mais forte... -_diz Sasuke com amargura

Uma grande raiva toma conta de Sasuke quando Itachi diz

_-eu não sei nada sobre isso..._

Então Sasuke parte para cima de Itachi e despedaça-o

Porem Itachi acaba se revelando ser um Karasu Bunshin no Jutso

_-vá para o esconderijo antigo do nosso clã... estarei te esperando lá....-_ diz Itachi através do jutsu

Tempo depois...

A equipe Taka chega ao local do esconderijo do clã Uchiha como foi indicado por Itachi à Sasuke

Eles encontram Kisame

_-somente Uchiha Sasuke poderá passar deste ponto... -_adverte ele _-... os outros devem esperar o termino da batalha dos irmãos Uchiha..._

Sasuke vai de encontro ao seu irmão

_-o que você vê?...-_pergunta Itachi à Sasuke

_-eu vejo você morto... -_responde ele

Itachi avança e surge atrás de Sasuke

_-então você deve refazer sua visão... _-diz Itachi

A batalha começa

Sasuke ataca com sua kusanagi e Itachi com uma kunai

Sasuke usa o Chidori * Nagashi no chão, como uma forma de distração e crava sua kusanagi no abdômen de Itachi.

Porem era apenas um Genjutsu

Itachi não havia saído do trono

-_esta batalha esta muito longe do fim... -_diz ele

_-o que você deseja Sasuke?-_pergunta ao seu irmão

_-você já sabe o que eu quero Itachi... -_responde

Então o verdadeiro Sasuke, pois o que estava lutando era apenas um Genjutu, aparece atrás de Itachi e crava novamente sua kusanagi no abdômen dele.

_-antes de matá-lo eu tenho uma pergunta... -_diz Sasuke

_-quem é o terceiro usuário do sharingan, quem é esse Uchiha?_-pergunta ele à Itachi

(o Uchiha que foi mencionado por Itachi quando ele dizimou o seu clã)

_-... depois de matar você eu irei matá-lo_ ...(ele esta se referindo ao terceiro usuário do sharingan) _por ter ajudado na dizimação do Clã Uchiha..._

_-o nome dele é Uchiha Madara, um dos fundadores de Konohagakure no Sato _(Konoha) _e o primeiro usuário do sharingan... -_responde Itachi

Sasuke não acredita no que Itachi fala

_-você esta mentindo, Uchiha Madara deve estar morto... -_diz ele não acreditando nas palavras de seu irmão

Itachi faz Sasuke ficar furioso e lança um Chidori para traz, pois o Itachi que ele estava atacando não passava novamente de um Genjutsu.

_-percebi que você ainda não possui o Mangekyou Sharingan... -_diz Itachi

_-eu não preciso dele para matar você... -_responde ele

Zetsu, que estava observando tudo o que acontecia

_-eles não mexeram nenhum músculo sequer, estão lutando apenas por Genjutsu... -_diz ele enquanto observava os dois

Itachi se levanta e fala

_-quando você despertar o seu Magekyou Sharingan começará a ficar cego progressivamente a cada vez que usá-lo... -_alerta ele

_-afinal quem é Uchiha Madara?-_pergunta Sasuke

_-ele foi o primeiro homem a usar o sharingan para controlar a Kyuubi, ele foi meu parceiro, meu mestre... ele é imortal e foi o único shinobi a descobrir outro segredo do Mangekyou sharingan...-_confessa Itachi

Então Itachi começa a contar a historia de Madara, onde ele nasceu e como seu irmão despertaram o Mangekyou Sharingan e como logo dominaram o clã Uchiha e que quando Uchiha Madara ficou cego ele arrancou os Mangekyou Sharingan de seu irmão e implantou nele mesmo, adquirindo o Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan.

_-você será minha nova luz Sasuke... -_diz Itachi

Ele avança contra Sasuke para realmente começar a batalha.

_-eu tornarei aquela ilusão da sua morte em realidade Itachi... -_diz Sasuke

Com isso ele lança varias shurikens em Itachi que rebate todas com suas próprias shurikens

Ele segura Sasuke e um Kage Bushin,que ele havia criado,lança kunais em Sasuke,que consegue desviar delas.

Itachi consegue avançar sobre Sasuke e encurralá-lo em uma parede, e então ele arranca um de seus olhos (**aut**: não sasuke-kun ta cego...)

Sasuke fica desesperado

"**Não pode ser"**

Seus olhos, ele iria perdê-los

Então ele ativa o Juin Nível Dois, e descobre que tudo não passava de um Genjutsu e desfaz ele

Zetsu, que estava assistindo tudo diz:

_-provavelmente Itachi venceu afinal Sasuke acabou de receber o Tsukuyomi..._

Porem Itachi cai no chão, pois Sasuke havia quebrado a sua técnica e sai ileso do ataque

_-Itachi você subestimou Sasuke... -_ diz Zetsu enquanto os observava

_-... pois o ódio que ele sente pele seu irmão fará com que ele consiga matá-lo...-_continua

Voltando para a luta dos irmãos Uchiha

_-tornarei realidade à ilusão de arrancar seus olhos Sasuke... -_avisa Itachi

_-a atmosfera ao redor de Itachi esta mudando... isto significa que ele começará a lutar serio,ele usara o Amaterasu...-_diz Zetsu enquanto observa Itachi

Segundo Zetsu essa técnica consome tudo o que encostar por sete dias

-_a luta por Genjutsu acabou... _-diz ele_-...já que Sasuke conseguiu desfazer a ilusão mais poderosa de Itachi_

Sasuke realiza selos na mãos com uma grande velocidade e invoca uma Fuuma Shuriken,ele utiliza a técnica Kage Shuriken,Itachi não consegue completar seus selos para realizar o Amaterasu,porem consegue desviar das Fuuma Shuriken´s

Mas Sasuke as havia prendido por cabos e controla a direção delas fazendo com que elas dirigem-se na direção de Itachi e o acerta

Zetsu estranha

_-Itachi é capaz suficiente para escapar desse ataque... -_diz ele

Itachi começa a sentir os efeitos colaterais de usar a técnica do Tsukuyomi

Sasuke ataca-o com o Goukakyuu no Jutsu

Itachi desvia, mas Sasuke o ataca com um Chidori lançando-o para o teto do templo Uchiha

Os dois lançam um Goukakyuu um contra o outro, as duas técnicas por pouco não atingem Zetsu

Por causa do Juin Nível um ,Sasuke consegue empurra sua técnica para cima de Itachi

Mas Itachi realiza o Amaterasu,que consome as chamas das duas técnicas

_-essas chamas consomem tudo que o olho de Itachi focar... -_diz Zetsu

O olhar de Itachi é direcionado para Sasuke, as chamas do Amaterasu vão na direção para o mesmo e o atinge, mas Sasuke ativa o Juin Nível Dois e protege-se com suas asas, destruindo-a completamente

Sasuke na sua forma demoníaca, por causa do Juin Nível Dois, lança dois Gouryuuka no Jutsu, que vão para Itachi e atingem o teto do templo

-_os dois estão completamente exaustos...-_diz Zetsu ao perceber os dois_-...e quase sem Chakra_

_-provavelmente esse será o meu ultimo Jutsu...-_diz Sasuke

_-posso ver que seu Chakra esta acabando ototou...-_diz Itachi

_-... a tecnica que você usou era mais uma do repertorio do Orochimaru...isso consumiu muito Chakra...-_diz ele para Sasuke

Zetsu então lembra-se que Sasuke tinha absorvido Orochimaru

_-o meu Jutsu é como seu Amaterasu, praticamente impossível de se escapar... -_responde o mais novo Uchiha

Nuvens começam a se formar

Uma tempestade elétrica começa no céu sob o templo Uchiha

_-os Gouryuuka no Jutsu de Sasuke eram para preparar a atmosfera necessária para uma tempestade e não para acertar Itachi... -_diz Zetsu impressionado

_-... como Sasuke esta quase sem Chakra ele canalizará os raios da tempestade na direção de Itachi...-_continua ele

Segundo Zetsu será mais poderoso do que se fosse feito com Chakra e que realmente não é possível escapar desse ataque, já que um raio atinge o solo em um milésimo de segundo

Sasuke sobe no teto do templo, e lança seu Kirin em Itachi

Uma enorme explosão acontece

Itachi se levanta exausto, mas como se não tivesse recebido o golpe

Sasuke ativa o Nível Dois, retornando a forma demoníaca (**ne-kun**:forma de travesti isso sim...) (**aut**:sem comentários...)

Algo começa a se formar em volta de Itachi, uma espécie de exoesqueleto gigante

-_observe o meu ultimo Jutsu Sasuke...-_diz Itachi

_-... O Susano´o_. _essa técnica é a terceira ,junto com Amaterasu e Tsukuyomi que compõe os __**Três Grandes Deuses do Mangekyou Sharingan **_– diz ele

-se você tiver alguma carta na manga, é melhor você usar agora... -diz a Sasuke

Então Sasuke começa a ouvir uma voz vinda do fundo de sua mente

Ela começa a dize que se ele libertá-la ele (a voz) irá ajudá-lo a derrotar Itachi

Ele sem agüentar mais acaba libertando uma serpente de nove cabeças

Itachi reconhece a técnica é o jutsu: Yamata no Jutsu

_-como Sasuke tentou liberar mais Chakra do que tinha então ele não tinha como manter Orochimaru preso... -_diz Zetsu

As duas técnicas colidem-se uma com a outra

Orochimaru sai de uma das bocas da hidra (serpente de varias cabeças) e regurgita (também poderia ser utilizada a palavra "conjura") a kusanagi

_-eu irei matar você Itachi e tomarei seu corpo... -_diz Orochimaru

Porem a Susano´o de Itachi atinge Orochimaru com uma espada

Orochimaru entra em desespero ao reconhecer a espada

A Totsuka, a espada que ele procurou por toda sua vida

_-a espada Totsuka, ou "Katana Sakagari", possui um grande poder místico, o de selar qualquer um que seja ferido por ela em um eterno Genjutsu... -_explica Zatsu ao ver o desespero de Orochimaru

Com Orochimaru derrotado Itachi dirige-se a Sasuke, porém Itachi esta quase morrendo

_-o Susano'o gera sérios efeitos colaterais... -_diz Zetsu

Então Sasuke lança varias kunais presas com o Kibaku Fuda's

Mas elas explodem antes de chegar perto de Itachi

_-isto da-se ao fato de outro item místico, o Espelho de Yata, um escudo capaz de refletir qualquer ataque, não importando a sua velocidade... -_diz Zetsu

Sasuke é encurralado em uma parede e Itachi avança sua mão sobre os olhos de Sasuke

O medo toma conta dele

Não era possível que depois de tudo ele fosse perder seus olhos

Não podia ser que depois de tudo que ele passou ele iria acabar assim

Mas Itachi então faz um ato inesperado

Ele bate com seus dedos na testa de Sasuke

Sasuke fica estático

Ele então se lembra quando Itachi fazia isso quando ele era pequeno

Logo depois desse ato Itachi cai morto no chão

Zetsu fica atônito ao vê-lo morto, pois não tinha entendido nada

Sasuke ainda estava em estado de choque e cai feliz ao chão, devido ao fato de estar exausto por causa da luta

Ele finalmente tinha conseguido sua vingança

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

---------------------------**On**----------------------------

_**A Organização Akatsuki**_

**Akatsuki **significa "Amanhecer" e é o nome de uma organização secreta, que consiste de 9 ninjas rank-S desaparecidos(incluindo Orochimaru como um ex-membro). Seu principal objetivo é recolher os Bijuus para governar o mundo. Cada membro da Akatsuki usa um anel, inscrito com o primeiro relacionado com o kanji nove bestas míticas na mitologia japonesa, incluindo os quatro **Quioto** guardiões, deuses (shijin).

**--Membros da Organização--**

---

**Uchiha Madara / Uchiha Óbito / Tobi / Madara**

**Idade**:? (**ne-kun**:ele não morre nunca?...O.O) (**aut**:ele tem mais vida que um gato)  
**Origem**: Konohagakure /Konoha  
**Anel:** _Gyoku_ (jóia), tomada a partir de _Gyokunyo_ (virgem)  
**Anel posição**: Esquerda polegar

Surpreendentemente o menos importante membro da Akatsuki é, na realidade, o verdadeiro líder. Ainda que ninguém saiba sobre isto. Tobi finalmente admitiu que ele antigamente conhecido como Uchiha Madara, o fundador do clã Uchiha, pessoas acreditavam que havia morrido há muito tempo atrás. Tobi disse a verdade sobre o massacre do clã Uchiha (**ne-kun**:disse o que era bom para ele,pois ele queria o apoio do Sasuke)envolve o seu irmão de sangue, Itachi. Sasuke demorou para acreditar que o massacre foi a mando dos conselheiros da vila, logo após refletir e aceitar mas ele decidiu aderir Akatsuki com a sua equipe o Time Taka(antes conhecido como Hebi). Tobi parece que tem uma missão secreta para Sasuke.

--

**Yahiko / Nagato / Pain **_(Dor)  
_  
**Idade:**?  
**Origem:** Amegakure  
**Anel**: _Rei _(zero, vazios) de _Byakko_ (tigre branco)  
**Anel posição**: Direito polegar

Foi recentemente introduzido no capítulo 363, finalmente temos o olhar de quem parece o líder da como Pain, o cara com tantos piercings na cara dele, não é o vedadeiro líder da Akatsuki. Pain é realmente um dos alunos de Jirayma,enquanto ele esteve em Amegakure. Os alunos de Jirayma são Nagato, Yahiko e Konan. A dor é tanto ou Yahiko quanto Nagato, porque ele tem o cabelo de Yahiko com os olhos do Rin'negan Nagato. Recentemente, descobri que a Pain tem mais de 6 diferentes organismos. Jiraiya descobriu que os outros órgãos são falsos todos os ninja que ele derrotou antes. No entanto Jiraiya morreu na batalha e só que deixou uma nota para Konoha descobrir quem realmente é Pain.

--

**Konan **

**Idade:**?  
**Origem**: Amegakure  
**Anel:** _Haku_ (branco)  
**Anel posição**: Direito dedo médio

È apenas a unica garota da Akatsuki (**aut**:e o Deidara?) (**ne-kun**:ele é um hermafrodita...hauahuah) , sem dúvida a mais bela dos membros (**aut**:eu não concordo e o Itachi é o **mais** gostoso ^,^). Ela tem cabelo azul com um acessório rosa sobre ela. Ela parece ser o braço direito de Pain. Para sua informação, ela também tem um piercing no seu lábio inferior. ela tem capacidade de transformar a si própria em pedaços de papel-prega como borboletas. Konan é realmente um dos estudantes de Jiraiya em Amegakure junto com Nagato e Yahiko. Eles foram os sobreviventes da guerra entre Konohagakure e Amegakure, mas Jiraiya decidiu ensiná-los Ninjutsu para que eles possam trazer a paz no futuro. Jiraya quis dar esperança, infelizmente não foi cumprido.

--

**Uchiha Itachi **

**Idade:** 21 (9 jun.) (Falecido) (**aut: **desperdício...)  
**Origem**: Konohagakure/Konoha  
**Anel**: Shu (escarlate), tomada a partir de Suzaku (vermelho Phoenix)  
**Anel posição**: Direito dedo anelar

O irmão mais velho de Sasuke,conseguiu se graduar na academia ninja aos 7 anos de idade,despertou o sharingan em 8 anos, passou no exame chuunin com 10 anos, e entrou na ANBU com 13 anos. Itachi assassinou seu clã numa mesma noite, assim, ele é listado no Bingo livro. No entanto, a verdade sobre o massacre do clã Uchiha é revelado, onde mostra que tudo não passou de uma ordem dos conselheiros da vila para evitar a rebelião que o clã Uchiha pretendia. Itachi ingressou na Akatsuki para ter certeza que ninguém iria por as mãos em Sasuke. Ele ainda ameaçou Danzou que se ele se atrevesse a machucar Sasuke, ele iria dizer alguns segredos de Konoha para os outros países. Itachi realmente planejou todos os detalhes perfeitamente, o que ele plantou ódio em Sasuke, a fim de torná-lo forte o suficiente para obter o novo poder dele. No entanto, todos os seus esforços para manter a paz estão sendo destruído, pois Sasuke e sua sede de vingança pretendo destruir Konoha e a paz que seu irmão tanto protegeu. (**ne-kun**:Sasuke é um imbecil...)

--

**Hoshigaki Kisame**

**Idade:** 32 (18 mar.)  
**Origem**: Kirigakure  
**Anel:** _Nan_ (sul), tomada a partir de _Nanju _(sul da estrela)  
**Anel posição**: dedo anelar esquerdo

Juntamente com Itachi para Konoha, para raptar Naruto. Kisame **significa** "tubarão", como vocês devem ter percebido, ele tem aquelas guelras de tubarão em suas bochechas. Ele utiliza uma enorme espada, chamado **Samehada** que pode comer até chakra. Ele é um dos sete Kiri não Shinobigatana Nanajin Shu (o mesmo que fizeram Zabuza) que estão com suas famosas únicas espadas. Kisame tem o maior chakra entre outros membros da Akatsuki. De alguma forma, ele parece estar fadado com Gai. Infelizmente, Gai parece não _presta_r atenção nele, tanto quanto ele espera. ^ ^

--

**Zetsu**

**Idade**: ?  
**Origem:** Kusagakure  
**Anel**: _Kai_ (javali), tomada a partir de _Genbu_ (preto tartaruga)  
**Anel posição**: Direito polegar

Não tenho muitas informações sobre esse misterioso personagem, olhando o personagem. Na verdade ele já havia aparecido no final da luta de Sasuke e Naruto da primeira parte. Ele parece funcionar como um espião da Akatsuki, especialmente com a sua capacidade única de se fundirem com objetos circundantes e penetrantes, sua visão que é semelhante com byakugan. Uma característica muito importante do Zetsu é a Vênus flytrap envelopes que sua cabeça. E como a natureza de Venus flytrap si, Zetsu é um canibal.

--

**Deidara**

**  
Idade**: 19 (5 maio) (Falecido) (**aut**: jurava que ele irmao gêmeo da Ino...) (**ne-kun**:acho que muitos também acharam isso...)  
**Origem**: Iwagakure  
**Anel**: _SEI_ (azul), tomada a partir de _Seiryu_ (Blue Dragon)  
**Anel posição**: Direito dedo indicador

Deidara é um artesão, e ele tem em especial bocas sobre as palmas das mãos para manipular a argila. Sua habilidade é chamada Kibaku Nendo, ele transforma a argila em animais com **vida** (pássaros, aranhas, etc) como veículo e bombas. A frase favorita de Deidara **"A arte é um estouro!"**, E ele tende a terminar a sua frase com **"un"** (assim como Naruto com seu **"dattebayo**") Deidara e Sasore foram para Sunagakure para raptar Shukaku dentro Gaara. Eventualmente, ele derrotou Gaara com uma perfeita tática astuta e levou-o ao esconderijo da Akatsuki. Naruto e Kakashi conseguiram recuperar Gaara e derrotaram Deidara. No entanto o seu destino parece estar fadado com Sasuke, ele finalmente terminou a sua própria vida com a auto-destruição explosiva.

---

**Hidan **

**Idade:** 22 (2 de Abril) (permanentemente incapacitado)  
**Origem:** Yugakure  
**Anel:** _San _(três) tomadas de _Santai _(nível três)  
**Anel posição**: dedo indicador esquerdo

Hidan é introduzido juntamente com Kakuzu para caçar o Nekomata , jinchuuriki chamado Yugito de Kumogakure. Tem a velocidade mais lenta da Akatsuki, mas ele não deve ser subestimado. Hidan é revelado como um imortal, ele poderia ficar vivo, mesmo quando ele tem a cabeça dele fora. Hidan é um seguidor de uma seita budista desviada chamada Jashin (coração impuro). O Jutsu que ele utiliza permiti matar seus adversários por suicídio, mas ele tem que provar o seu sangue antes do adversário. Hidan foi "**morto**" por Shikamaru que explodiu seu corpo e ele enterrou na floresta privada que pertence ao clã Nara, para que ninguém pudesse cavar.

---

**Kakuzu **

**Idade**: 91 (agosto 15) (falecido) (aut: ta brincando né? aquele filhote de cruz-credo tem essa idade?)  
**Origem**: Takigakure  
**Anel:** _Kita_ (norte), tomada a partir de _Hokutou _(norte da estrela)  
**Anel posição**: Esquerda dedo médio

Outro membro estranho (**aut**:como se Akatsuki fosse normal...) um membro muito impaciente, irritado. Kakuzu é o tesoureiro da Akatsuki, fornece fundos para apoiar financeiramente a Akatsuki. Kakuzu coloca o dinheiro em cima de todo o resto, ele faria qualquer coisa se valesse para ganhar dinheiro. O Jutso de Kakuzu foi conhecido recentemente, ele tem outros 4 corações em seu corpo, o que ao todo faz com que ele tenha 5 vidas em um corpo. Estes corações pertenciam a cada criatura preta que acompanha nas suas costas. ele tirou os corações a partir de seus oponentes enquanto eles ainda estão vivos. Kakuzu finalmente foi derrotado por Naruto com seu novo Jutsu, Rasen-Shuriken e morto por Kakashi.

--

**Sasori Akasuna** (Renee da Areia Vermelha )

**Idade:** 35 (8 nov) (falecido)  
**Origem:** Sunagakure  
**Anel**: Gyoku (jóia), tomada a partir de Gyokunyo (virgem)  
**Anel posição**: Esquerdo polegar

Renee **significa** Escorpião**: **ele era conhecido como o fantoche do exército, um genio criador do modelo vermelho areia e. Ele deixou sua aldeia há mais de 20 anos. Seus pais foram mortos pelo pai de Kakashi a mando de Konoha e Sasore tentou recuperá-los como marionetes, mas falhou. Ele usava um boneco chamado _Hiruko_ para disfarçar-se em primeiro lugar. Ele foi raptado e assassinado pelo terceiro Kazekage e transformou-o em sua mais mortífera arma. Ainda mais chocante o fato é que ele se transformou seu próprio corpo em marionete. Após uma longa e cansativa, luta sangrenta com a Sakura, assistida por Chiyo-baa, Renee (Sasore) eventualmente morreu.

--

**Orochimaru** (ex-membro) (**aut: **conhecido como: titio-oro por Sasu-kun) (**ne-kun**: tu não presta, depois fala de mim né...)

**Idade:** 56 (27 out) (falecido)  
**Origem**: Otogakure  
**Anel:** _Sora_ (céu), tomada a partir de _Kuuchin _(o vazio)  
**Anel posição**: Esquerdo polegar

Tão mal como é que poderia ser equipado com o seu nome, ele realmente tem a aparência e as características de uma serpente. Para cumprir a sua sórdida ambição, ele fundou um vilarejo escondido, Otogakure. Orochimaru desde que ele era um adolescente já dava sinais de seu caráter. Secretamente ele usou shinobis de Konoha como cobaias para o seu imundo experimento. Então ele fugiu de Konohagakure e juntou-se Akatsuki. Sua verdadeira obceção, o sharingan.

Ele pretendia tomar o corpo de Itachi, mas ele descobriu. Itachi era muito mais forte e assustador do que ele esperava. Assim, ele traiu a Akatsuki e escolheu uma presa mais fácil de se lidar, ou seja: Sasuke Uchiha.

---------------------------------**Off**--------------------------------

Yo minna

Mais um capitulo acabou então vocês gostaram do extra?

Foi feito por mim e pelo Ne-kun....

**Tirando dúvida**: o reencontro de Sasuke e Sakura vai demorar um pouquinho, pois estamos realmente seguindo o mangá. Quem escreve as cenas das lutas é o ne-kun eu apenas coloco os diálogos de acordo com o texto, acho que nós dois fazemos uma boa dupla né?

Bom até o próximo capitulo

**A verdade sobre o massacre do clã Uchiha**

Já ne minna!


	10. Novos Objetivos

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-**

**Nota**:

Yo minna eu peço desculpas a todos pela **demora** nos capítulos, o motivo foi que eu não consegui encaixá-los, então como estava ficando demais parecido com o mangá, fizemos uma adaptação que começará depois da invasão a Konoha, depois do capitulo invasão voltarei a fic como era sobre o titulo **"Recordações"**, terá flash back sobre o encontro do time 7 e do time Taka (já tenho essa parte pronta), um trecho desse capitulo estará no final da fic espero a opinião de vocês.

Esse capitulo tinha sido dividido em três, porem demos uma adaptada e colocamos em um apenas, assim não ficará falando muito do mangá nos próximos serão os do ataque de Konoha e provavelmente uns dos últimos que eu seguirei o mangá, depois os próximos capítulos estarão mais com o perfil da fic.

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-**

**Legenda**:

**-**Fala dos personagens: _-eu sei porque também sou um Uchiha...-_Sasuke ficou surpreso com a declaração do Akatsuki- _...e contarei a você toda a verdade sobre Itachi,sobre o massacre_-...ele retira a máscara com as mãos revelando parte do seu rosto...(continua)

**-**Pensamento dos personagens: **"porque Itachi fez isso? será que quis me proteger? não é verdade"**

**-**Narração: Seu corpo todo doía, sentia dificuldade para respirar, estava praticamente quase sem chakra, abriu os olhos com muita dificuldade

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-**

Recordações

**Novos Objetivos**

_Capitulo 9_

(**aut**: _esse capitulo será __**quase**__ todo narrado_)

(**ne-kun**: _acrescentamos algumas coisas no capitulo, como __**pensamentos**__, as __**falas**__, os __**sentimentos**__ dos personagens_)

Assim que a batalha dos irmãos Uchiha terminou,Zetsu vai de encontro ao local onde Tobi e o time de Konoha (Naruto,Sai,Kakashi,Sakura,Sai,Shino,Hinata,Kiba com Akamaru) estão lutando.

Ele consegue avisar Tobi sobe a vitória de Sasuke, ao saber disso Tobi '_tele-transporta'_ para o Templo Uchiha e vê o corpo de Itachi morto e Sasuke gravemente ferido

Ao ver o estado do local Tobi pergunta se Zetsu gravou toda a luta dos irmãos Uchiha, ele confirma, então os dois partem para o esconderijo da Akatsuki, Tobi leva Sasuke para o esconderijo

Seu corpo todo doía, sentia dificuldade para respirar, estava praticamente quase sem chakra, abriu os olhos com muita dificuldade

Olhou para o local onde estava, percebeu que não estava mais no Templo Uchiha

"**onde eu estou?"**

Com grande dificuldade tentava ficar sentado, encostando-se na parede do local, era escuro, não parecia ser nenhum dos esconderijos de Orochimaru

"**como eu vim parar aqui?"**

Não se lembrava muito, a imagem dele ter derrotado Itachi surgiu em sua mente e depois lembrou-se de desmaiar, sabia que tinha esgotado praticamente todo o seu chakra, então a pergunta era: quem o levou para aquele lugar?

Não tinha condições de ter saído sozinho, alguém tinha o ajudado isso era obvio, mais quem, seria o time Hebi?

Provavelmente não já que não havia ninguém ali

Mais parecia que logo ele teria as respostas de suas perguntas

Sentiu alguém se aproximando, mais não estava em condições de se defender, era um alvo fácil, procurou se manter calmo não iria transparecer nervosismo, anos de treinamento fez com que ele aprendesse a ter controle sobre seu próprio corpo, sobre suas reações, seus sentimentos... isso se ele ainda tivesse

_-ora vejo que já está acordado... -_Sasuke vê uma silueta se formando

_-quem é você?...-_ pergunta ele, fazendo com que o desconhecido se aproxime, ele nota que a pessoa é provavelmente um membro da Akatsuki, já que está com o manto negro da organização, olha para o rosto porem está coberto por uma mascara em forma espiral na cor laranja-... onde eu estou?

_-no esconderijo da Akatsuki... -_responde-..._e antes que você pergunte,sim foi eu quem o trouxe_

_-por quê?_

_- para revelar um segredo a você_

_-não estou interessado... -_disse Sasuke fazendo pouco caso

_-tem certeza? E se eu disser que é sobre a verdadeira historia do massacre do clã Uchiha?_- notou o interesse de Sasuke

_- não tem nada para eu saber, Itachi matou todos e agora eu o matei... -_não gostava de tocar no assunto do extermínio do clã,era como se fosse reviver um passado de dor que ele queria esquecer

_-isso foi o que Itachi quis que você acreditasse..._

_-e como você pode saber disso? _

_-eu sei por que também sou um Uchiha... -_Sasuke ficou surpreso com a declaração do Akatsuki- _...e contarei a você toda a verdade sobre Itachi,sobre o massacre_-...ele retira a mascara com as mãos revelando parte do seu rosto

"**sharingan"**

Sasuke vê o sharingan no olho direito do Akatsuki, quando ele vê o olho de Tobi seu olho esquerdo ativa o sharingan e depois em Mangekyou Sharingan se molda no olho de Sasuke

Tobi ao vê fica atônito

"**então ele também tem interessante"**

Então ele repara seu ombro esquerdo sendo consumido pelas chamas negra do Amaterasu

Ele consegue escapar do Jutsu, Sasuke desfaz o Jutsu por causa da dor que estava sentindo em seu olho esquerdo

"**o que foi que aconteceu?"** – pergunta ele para si mesmo

Tobi se aproxima dele- _esse Jutsu foi o Amaterasu que seu irmão Itachi implantou em você_

Sasuke não entende o que ele disse

"**como assim Itachi implantou em mim o Amaterasu?"**

"**por quê?"**

_-do que você está falando_- sua voz estava um pouco alterada

_-Itachi implantou um Jutsu em você Sasuke... -_explica Tobi_-...para me matar ou pelo menos para me manter longe de você,ele fez para que funcionasse assim que entrasse em contato com o meu sharingan, fazendo com que o Amaterasu fosse ativado automaticamente..._

Sasuke cada vez mais atordoado, confuso, cada palavra que ouviu enchia seu coração de duvidas, mais permanecia ali sentado prestando atenção no que Tobi dizia

_-vou-lhe explicar mais detalhadamente Sasuke sobre os últimos momentos de Itachi..._

_-eu não quero saber_

_-a vai querer sim, admita Sasuke você quer no fundo é isso que você deseja saber toda a verdade, pelo menos o que eu tenho para dizer-_ Sasuke ficou calado, então ele decidiu progredir com a 'historia'_-... durante seus últimos momentos Itachi procurou canalizar os poderes de seus olhos e os transferiu para você_

Sasuke não conseguia entender o porquê da atitude de seu irmão

"**porque Itachi fez isso? será que quis me proteger? não é verdade"**

-_Itachi não tinha o porquê de fazer isso_- retruca Sasuke

Tobi vendo que Sasuke não entendia ou talvez não queria entender respondeu: - _você ainda não entendeu?Ele fez isso porque queria te proteger, Itachi não destruiu o clã Uchiha, foi eu Uchiha Madara..._

Os olhos de Sasuke arregalaram-se

"**Madara Uchiha?"**

Não era possível esse homem estava morto

_-... tudo que Itachi fez foi para salvar o mundo shinobi,a vila de Konoha e principalmente seu querido irmãozinho mais novo,Uchiha Sasuke,a verdade é que Itachi não é o 'vilão' e sim o 'herói' da historia...sua intenção não era de destruir você Sasuke e sim a mim_...- saiu do local deixando Sasuke sozinho

Levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade, ainda era difícil acreditar em tudo que havia escutado porem tudo fazia sentido como na hora em que Itachi estava morrendo ele poderia te-lo matado ou até atacado porem ao invés disso ele apenas fez um gesto de carinho que ele fazia quando ele era pequeno.

Tiraram dele tudo, seus pais, seus amigos, seu irmão, a possibilidade de ter uma vida normal, ele teve tudo arrancado

Um novo objetivo ele tinha agora

Sua sede de vingança estava cada vez mais insaciável, até mais forte do que antes

Saiu do esconderijo encontrando o Time Hebi esperando-o e com a ajuda deles ele iria se vingar

_-sasuke-kun... -_gritou Karin indo de encontro a ele_-...estávamos preocupados_

_-fale por você... _- provocou Suigetsu,fazendo Karin emburrar

_-deixem de brincadeiras, tenho algo importante a comunicar... -_ ignorando o abraço de Karin, fazendo os três prestarem a atenção nele (Karin,Juugo,Suigetsu_) - ...temos um novo objetivo_

_-e qual será Sasuke?_ – perguntou Juugo, seguiria Sasuke não importa onde ele tivesse que ir ou o que fazer, Karin faria tudo por Sasuke, era apaixonada por ele, Suigetsu achava Sasuke um bom líder (**Le-se**: temia-o), forte e com sua ajuda iria conseguir realizar o que queria

_-esmagar Konohagakure no Sato... -_ele deixa todos apreensivos _-...nós juntos com a Akatsuki iremos atrás dos Conselheiros de Konoha, a Akatsuki irá atrás da Kyuubi ,enquanto nós iremos atrás do bijju que falta _– Karin teme perder a própria vida,porem sua vontade é maior de estar ao lado de Sasuke,os três acenam a cabeça em forma de confirmação-...o Time Hebi não se chamará mais assim...

_-então como nos chamaremos Sasuke?_

Sasuke olha para o céu, um falcão surge planando no azul celestial_-... Taka_ (Falcão)

**Em Konoha**

Tinham chegado à Vila da Folha Oculta, Naruto estava inconsciente, deixando-os sem saber o que aconteceu

Gamabunta vê o loiro dormindo_:-...ei acorda pirralho... -_ chamou ele fazendo com que Naruto acordasse

_-hum...-_resmunga o loiro

_-vamos Naruto a hokage-sama quer lhe ver... -_informa Kakashi

Na torre da hokage

Na sala da Godaime estavam reunidos: Sai, Sakura, a própria hokage, alguns sapos, dentre eles o Grande Líder Eremita da Montanha Myoboku: Fukasaku-sama, que tinha treinado Jiraiya

Durante a conversa Naruto começa a ficar irritado com o jeito como falavam do Sannin

Fukasaku-sama fala para ele que Jiraiya havia morrido durante a batalha com Pain

Naruto entra em profunda tristeza, pois havia perdido mais uma pessoa importante para ele, ele se retira da sala deixando todos preocupados

Assim que ele sai da sala, Fukasaku conta sobre a mensagem que Jiraiya deixou antes de morrer, dizendo que essa mensagem que o Sannin deixou revela a verdadeira identidade de Pain.

A hokage vendo a importância ordenou que se se inicia imediatamente as pesquisas para decifrar a mensagem deixada por Jiraiya nas costas de Fukasaku: sendo ela interpretada inicialmente como: 9, 31, 8, 106, 7, 207,15.

Os Clãs Nara e Shiho iniciam o reconhecimento de padronização para decifrar a chave do código, Shikamaru começa a interrogar algumas pessoas sobre o provável significado daquela mensagem, durante a coleta de dados Kakashi reconhece um dos números:- _esse número... -_aponta para o numero '106'_-...uma vez ouvi Jiraiya dizendo que a Tsunade-sama tinha'106 cm de busto'...-_Shikamaru sentiu uma gota forma-se em sua testa,com certeza não era isso

Como não conseguia obter informações relevantes Shikamaru procura Naruto para poder ajudá-lo na decifração

Naruto ainda estava em estado de depressão pela morte do Sannin, Shikamaru encontrou-o deitado na cama de seu quarto cheio de potes vazios de lamen, com o rosto inchado

_-Naruto o que você esta fazendo?-_ pergunta o Nara se aproximando do loiro, enquanto chutava alguns potes de lamen que estavam espalhados

_-me deixe Shikamaru, não quero ver ninguém... _-cobriu-se com o lençol,fazendo a cabeça ficar coberta também

_-cara como isso é problemático... -_suspirou esfregando a nuca,olhou para o loiro _-...Naruto preciso de sua ajuda_

_-vai embora..._

Vendo que não tinha outro jeito ele puxou o lençol que cobria o loiro

_-anda Naruto, pare de ficar agindo feito uma criança, todos estão trabalhando duro_-... "até eu" pensou Shikamaru_-...sei que dói quando perdemos alguém que gostamos,mais temos que seguir em frente..._

Naruto cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro

-_Naruto deixa de se problemático se não eu chamo a Sakura para te tirar daqui... -_puxou o travesseiro e como num cabo de guerra cada um puxava uma parte do travesseiro fazendo-o partir em dois deixando plumas caírem

_-você venceu... -_disse derrotado,sabia que Shikamaru tinha razão

_- cadê aquele Naruto que vivia gritando que um dia iria se tornar um hokage?-... _viu que conseguiu a atenção do loiro_-...prove que não desistiu do seu sonho,não é você mesmo que vive dizendo que irá proteger a vila?-. _Naruto confirma com a cabeça-..._ Então como você vai fazer isso enquanto estiver aqui?Todos estão se esforçando Naruto, até eu que acho isso tão problemático, quero fazer o melhor..._ (**aut:** pow é impressão minha ou o Shika deixou de ser preguiçoso?)

_-yoshi você está certo Shikamaru_... -sorriu Naruto como sempre

Naruto então pega a folha em que está os numero, ele percebe algo que ninguém havia percebido no código, o '9' não era um '9' e sim uma letra 'Ta' (**ne-kun**: são bem parecidas as duas formas por isso o engano)

Shikamaru e Shiho então percebem o código, com cada numero significando uma pagina de um dos seus livros e o Ta a letra que deve ser retirada, então codificam a mensagem: _'o verdadeiro não está entre eles'_

Enquanto isso com Naruto, Fukasaku convida Naruto para treinar na Montanha Myoboku, no mesmo lugar onde Jiraiya recebeu seu treinamento, para que Naruto treine nas Artes Eremitas (Senpou), ele aceita o convite, na Montanha Myouboku, Fukasaku explica para Naruto a diferença entre Ninjutsu e Senjutsu:

Ninjutsu: utiliza a energia interna do shinobi, isso quer dizer que a energia espiritual (Chakra Normal) e a energia física (Estamina)

Senjutsu: utiliza a energia exterior da natureza, o Chakra da Natureza

Naruto então começa o treino, usando a idéia do Kakashi: utilizar os Kage Bushins para acelerar o treinamento.

(**ne-kun:** mais uma vez reduzi essa parte)

**Enquanto isso com o Time Taka**: (**ne-kun**: um resumo '_básico_' da luta se não iria dar um capitulo se eu digitasse ele todo')

Tobi/Madara diz que para selar a união da Akatsuki com o Time Taka ele irá dar um dos Bijjus para Sasuke

Sasuke junto com os outros integrantes do Falcão dirijam-se para Kumogakure no Sato, local onde se encontra o Jinchuuiki do Hachibi

A luta estava intensa o Jinchuuiki era muito forte, Sasuke então ativa seu novo Sharingan direcionando o seu olhar para o Jinchuuriki e lança as chamas negras do Amaterasu, os olhos de Karin e Juugo ficam aterrorizados ao ver o Jinchuuriki do Hachibi queimar com uma grande agonia, tentando acabar com as chamas, porem sem sucesso.

Sasuke cai no chão sentindo os efeitos de utilizar o Amaterasu, o Jinchuuriki aproveita então o momento e utiliza um de seus Tentáculos (Caudas) para acabar com Sasuke, porem Sasuke utiliza seu Senbon Chidori para cortar uma das caudas, o Jinchuuriki usa outra cauda para atacar o time Taka, mas Sasuke utiliza novamente seu Senbon Chidori para cortar a outra cauda, porem a cauda estava com as chamas negras do Amaterasu e acabam encostando em Karin - (**aut**: morraaaaaaa Vakarin... hauahuahu) (**ne-kun**: você tem certeza que é 'normal? ') – ela começa a ser queimada pelas chamas, Sasuke cessa as chamas ao ver a situação de Karin, Juugo corre para socorrê-la,enquanto o Jinchuuriki esta sendo queimado,Sasuke cessa o Jutsu com Karin salva fazendo com que o Jinchuuriki voltasse a sua forma humana.

Dois shinobis de Kumogakure no Sato que estavam vendo a luta ficam surpresos ao ver o Jinchuuriki do Hachibi derrotado, um dos ninjas reconhece o símbolo de leque nas costas de Sasuke dizendo que ele é um Uchiha, Sasuke fala para os dois avisarem ao Raikage que seu irmão foi levado pela Akatsuki.

No ponto de encontro Sasuke carregando o Jinchuuriki do Hachibi (**ne-kun**: 'tô cansado de tanto escrever esse nome) e Juugo carregando Karin e Suigetsu gravemente feridos pó causa da luta, Madara/Tobi parabeniza Sasuke dizendo que sabia que ele iria conseguir completar a missão. Sasuke vai embora para curar suas feridas, deixando Madara/Tobi relembrando da conversa com Sasuke antes dele ir atrás do Jinchuuriki.

(**ne-kun**:retirei e modifiquei algumas partes,como a conversa de Suigetsu perguntando a Sasuke se ele tinha certeza que iria receber o poder do Hachibi,e de Sasuke dizendo que não tinha mais importância já que ele possui o poder para acabar com Konoha,retirei essa parte porque eu não gostei dela,pronto falei,quero um Sasuke mais humano e não um idiota com um pintxx e celebro atrofiado- agradecimentos a Sai por essa parte- hauahuaha- cara sou fã do Sai ele é muito legal o jeito que ele tenta se expressar)

**Com Naruto na Montanha Myoboku****:**

Fukasaku dá então á Naruto o primeiro livro de Jiraya, o que contém sua alma e seu coração, o livro **'Determinação Extrema – A História de Um Ninja'**

Naruto começa ler o livro que foi deixado por Jiraiya, e se emociona ao saber que o nome do protagonista se chama 'Naruto', que ele é um grande ninja que nunca desiste, Naruto depois ele emociona Naruto ao lembrar-se de um período de seu treinamento durante seu exílio com Jiraiya, onde Naruto conversa com Jiraiya:

_Naruto conta para Jiraiya sobre Sasuke, que Sasuke queria quebrar seus laços, para tornar-se mais forte, Naruto diz que nunca poderia entender esse tipo de atitude. Naruto pergunta sobre Orochimaru, o motivo por ele ter abandonado Konoha, e depois de tentar destruí-la, Jiraiya lhe responde que é por que seus pais foram mortos quando criança, e com isso começou a pesquisar Kinjutsus para ressuscitar seus pais, Jiraiya também conta que assim como Naruto nunca conheceu seus pais, e conta esse fato para acabar com o ódio de Orochimaru pelo Mundo ninja, afinal Orochimaru acreditava que Konoha e seus ninjas eram culpados pela morte de seus pais. Jiraiya diz que Naruto é um ótimo aluno, e que um dia iria mudar o mundo, mas com seu livro._

Naruto fica emocionado ao terminar de ler o livro

Ele começa a sentir muita dificuldade de treinar sem o óleo, então ele pergunta por que não pode simplesmente levar um pouco do óleo com ele em uma garrafa, Fukasaku explica que fora da atmosfera da Montanha Myoboku o óleo evaporaria rapidamente.

Naruto consegue parar completamente seus fluidos como um animal, e então começa a absorver uma grande quantidade de Energia da Natureza, Fukasaku olha e diz que não acredita que ele chegou a esse nível sem utilizar o óleo. Naruto acaba de formar o Chakra da Natureza e seus olhos ganham o formato dos de um sapo (Modo Eremita), Fukasaku diz que ele conseguiu ultrapassar Jiraiya por não ter se transformado em uma forma híbrida de homem e sapo ao entrar no Modo Eremita.

(**ne-kun**: narrei para não prolongar o capitulo, como a mi-chan disse no inicio adaptamos os capítulos para não ficarem parecendo uma bíblia)

**Em Konoha**: (**ne-kun**: vou correr um pouco essa parte então ela vai muito reduzida)

Então através dessa mensagem eles deduzem que Konan deve utilizar um Genjutsu para criar os seis corpos de Pein, Sakura afirma que provavelmente possa ser um Genjutsu,quando se lembra que os três dos seis corpos foram ressuscitados,Shikamaru lembra de Hidan e Kakuzu_:-...não podemos ficar julgando a Akatsuki na questão absurdo..._

Shiho se pronuncia_:-...devemos continuar gerando hipóteses para que assim finalmente possamos descobrir a verdade sobre Pein_

Sakura, Shikamaru e Shiho estavam na cripto-analise quando percebem uma espécie de tremor e o som de uma explosão, então eles deduzem que Konoha está sendo atacada por alguém e vão ao local.

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-**

-x- **Sinopse do capitulo** -x-

Sasuke caminha em direção a Naruto, seu rosto sem nenhuma expressão...

"**então esse é famoso Sasuke Uchiha?... não parece grande coisa"** (**ne-kun**: Sai esculachando Sasuke ^^)

Sai da um dos seus típicos sorrisos ao ver o jovem Uchiha...

"**hum... então essa era a ex-companheira de time do meu sasuke-kun? ela parece ser bem fraca vou me divertir muito" **(**aut**: seu uma ova minha filha!)

Debocha Karin ao ver Sakura...

Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi e sai ficam frente a frente com o time Taka...

"**teme... o que você vai fazer?"**

Uma grande raiva começa a crescer dentro de Naruto, pois aquele que ele considerava seu irmão, seu melhor amigo, estava ali na sua frente pronto para atacar Konoha.

Sakura ficava parada em estado de choque, ela estava frente a frente com o Sasuke.

Ele estava mudado, estava mais alto, mais bonito, seu corpo estava mais trabalhado, seu coração acelerava cada vez mais, sempre acreditou que ele iria voltar e agora ele estava lá na sua frente, então ele voltou mesmo para ficar né?

Uma palavra veio a sua mente...

"**Akatsuki"**

Não, não era possível...

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-**

Espero que me desculpem pela demora

Para compensar o capitulo foi bem **grande**

Até o próximo capitulo

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-**

Fic** atualizada **em **25/06**

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-**


End file.
